Boneca
by Lady Murder
Summary: A boneca parecia ser feita de porcelana fria, mas Sasori sabia que ela tinha lábios quentes. - SasorixSakura - UA -
1. Sozinha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Quantas vezes precisarei repetir que já estou ocupada com Death Note??

**-x-**

**Capítulo 1 - **Sozinha

**-x-**

Sakura abriu a porta de seu apartamento, o cansaço exposto em sua aparência: os cabelos um pouco emaranhados, os olhos cansados quase fechados, a roupa abarrotada e os passos lentos e arrastados.

Cada vez mais o estágio que estava fazendo no hospital municipal, se mostrava puxado. E ela vinha ganhando mais afazeres e importância naquele lugar, o que era bom, pois podia dizer que seu emprego já estaria garantido quando ela acabasse a faculdade. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, mostrava-se difícil e exaustivo. Ela estava praticamente sem tempo para nada.

Arrastou-se até a cozinha e começou a preparar café, o seu eterno companheiro que a deixava acordada para estudar. Quando ficou pronto, o pegou e foi em direção a sala, para esticar um pouco as pernas antes de mais uma jornada incansável de estudo. Foi quando Karin apareceu.

- Ah, você está aí? Por que não me avisou quando chegou? – A ruiva sentou-se ao lado da Haruno.

- Eu pensei que estivesse na casa de Sasuke... – Sakura murmurou.

- Ah, não, não. Hoje ele que vem para cá! – Karin disse, animada.

Sakura reprimiu um gemido. Sua noite de puro estudo fora por água abaixo. Agora Sasuke viria e os barulhos que iriam vir do quarto de sua companheira de apartamento seriam insuportáveis.

- Ah... – Ela murmurou tristemente.

De repente, a campainha foi ouvida.

- Ah! Sasuke-kun! – Karin exclamou, correndo para a porta. Sakura revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo para o seu quarto.

Abriu os livros sobre anatomia, mas não conseguia se concentrar. O barulho do quarto ao lado era, definitivamente, insuportável. Mas não pelo barulho em si, e sim porque Sakura não conseguia evitar que a inveja fluísse dela por se ver tão mal-resolvida.

_Por que eu não posso simplesmente entrar em combustão espontânea? _, ela pensou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Tentou voltar para sua leitura, mas, após ler dez vezes a mesma linha, acabou desistindo. Pegou um casaco no guarda-roupa e um pouco de dinheiro e seguiu para a porta, deixando Karin e Sasuke terem sua puta noite de sexo¹.

**-x-**

Sakura parou em um Café e se sentou em uma das mesinhas, tomando um cappuccino. Observou as outras mesas e percebeu que na maioria delas estava um tranqüilo casal apaixonado e nas demais alguém com algum amigo. E ela estava ali... Sozinha.

- Sozinha... – Ela murmurou, mexendo o café.

Apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou as horas, para saber se já era "seguro" voltar para casa. Eram 22:30, eles já estavam perto de sua "pausa".

- Que horror... – Sakura murmurou novamente ao se pegar pensando nisso.

Olhou novamente para as outras mesas, deu um longo suspiro e encarou seu café.

- Bem, pelo menos eu tenho café. Meu eterno companheiro. – Ela deu um leve sorriso antes de se levantar e pagar a conta.

**-x-**

Sakura coçou os olhos e espreguiçou-se, sentindo aquele domingo ensolarado em seu corpo. Olhou pela janela e contestou, feliz, que não havia uma nuvem sequer no céu. Ótimo dia para comprar bonecas.

Ainda de camisola, foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Karin pegando um pedaço de melancia.

- O que faz acordada tão cedo? – Sakura perguntou, surpresa. Karin nunca acordava antes das 11:00 no domingo.

- Ah, sei lá. Só... Acordei. – Ela deu de ombros. Sakura estranhou, mas deixou para lá. – E então? Hoje é dia de comprar boneca?

Sakura sorriu. Ela tinha uma coleção de bonecas de porcelana. Não soube porque, mas pegou um gosto por esse hobbie. Desde então ela vai à mesma loja duas vezes em um mês para comprar uma nova boneca para a sua coleção. Os domingos eram os melhores dias para isso, pois ela não tinha estágio e poderia estudar a tarde, deixando a manhã livre para suas amadas bonecas.

- Sim. Quer ir comigo? – Ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Você realmente fez essa pergunta? – Karin arqueou uma sobrancelha, porém mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Ok, ok. Eu desisto. – Sakura levantou as mãos. Pegou uma maçã. – Hm, a Ino não está acordada, está?

- Aquela ali consegue me superar! – Karin ajeitou os óculos.

- A Hinata está viajando... Então acho que dessa vez vou sozinha. – Sakura fez beicinho.

- Chantagem emocional não funciona comigo, querida. – Karin riu e saiu da cozinha, indo assistir TV.

Sakura suspirou e foi se trocar, animada por ir fazer seu passatempo preferido.

**-x-**

Sakura observou a fachada da loja. Simples, num tom rubi fraco. Mas o que dava vida àquele lugar eram as bonecas, perfeitamente enfileiradas, que estavam na vitrine. Bonecas que a aguardavam.

- Bom dia. – Sakura adentrou a loja, sorridente.

Logo que entrou, sentiu o típico cheiro de rosas que sempre tinha na loja. Viu um rapaz de cabelos ruivos levantar a cabeça e a encarar com seus belos olhos de mesma cor.

- Bom dia, Haruno-sama. – Ele sempre a tratava assim, desde a primeira vez que ela pôs os pés naquela maravilhosa sala.

- Sabe que não precisa me chamar assim, Sasori-san. – Sakura sorriu.

Akasuna no Sasori, o dono da loja e o fabricante das bonecas. Também o único empregado do local. Abrira a loja no começo do ano e já estava em seu sexto mês de lucro. Muitas pessoas iam ali admirar e comprar suas bonecas, bonecos e afins. Seu trabalho era simplesmente perfeito, feito à mão. Sakura havia se apaixonado por aquelas bonecas no momento em que as viu.

- Qual escolherá hoje, Haruno-sama? – Ele disse, ignorando o pedido dela. Ela riu um pouco.

- Tudo bem, se prefere. Bem, o que me aconselha?

Ele caminhou até a prateleira das bonecas de porcelana, sendo seguido por Sakura. Parou um pouco, pensando, até que esticou o braço e pegou uma de cabelos ruivos que vestia um vestido estampado, cheio de flores.

- Que tal essa? – Ele perguntou, calmamente. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao ver a linda boneca.

- Cada dia mais você me surpreende com o seu talento, Sasori-san. – Ela pegou a boneca delicadamente das mãos dele e a observou. – Sim, vai ser essa. – Ela concluiu, satisfeita.

- Mutio bem, então.

Ele voltou ao balcão em que estava, preparando a caixinha da boneca. Sakura vasculhou sua bolsa, atrás do cartão de crédito.

- Bem, está aqui. – Ela estendeu. – O preço de sempre?

- Sim, 500 ienes. – Ele assentiu.

Era um preço razoável para tão linda boneca, mas ela não iria reclamar. Sorriu satisfeita ao constatar que sobraria bastante dinheiro para ela fazer algumas compras. E que daria para ela comprar café. Muito café.

- Obrigada, Sasori-san! Até a próxima! – Sakura acenou, levando a boneca consigo.

- Até. – Sasori deu um leve sorriso, imperceptível aos olhos da Haruno. – Sakura-chan. – Ele murmurou, quando ela saiu.

**-x-**

Sakura colocou, satisfeita, a boneca na prateleira, ao lado das outras. Observou a grande coleção que já tinha e sorriu. Realmente valia à pena manter aquele hobbie.

- Simpatizei com essa nova... – Karin murmurou ao seu lado, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se um pouco.

- Claro. Ela é ruiva. – Sakura meneou com a cabeça.

- As ruivas comandam, querida. – Karin riu, antes de sair do quarto.

- E as ruivas de farmácia também? – Sakura soltou, rindo. Sabia que Karin odiava quando a lembravam que não era ruiva natural.

- Hahaha, testuda. – Ela ouviu Karin ironizar, da sala.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Droga... Por que eu simplesmente não posso sair ganhando sem receber um testuda de volta?_, ela pensou, meio emburrada. Ela volta a observar as bonecas, mas é despertada pelo barulho da campainha.

- Deixa que eu atendo! – Ouve Karin dizer.

Bem, não podia ser Sasuke, não é? Ela ainda queria estudar a tarde.

- Testudaaaaaa! – Sakura ouve uma voz estridente a chamando.

Não era Sasuke, era algo pior: Ino.

A loira aparece sorrindo, em seu quarto.

- Oi, Porquinha. – Elas se abraçam e Karin também aparece no quarto.

- Olha o que nossa querida amiguinha trouxe! – Karin diz, animada, estendendo uma taça de vinho.

- Mas a noite da bebida não é hoje! – Exclama Sakura, com medo de ficar com muita dor de cabeça para o estágio do dia seguinte.

- A gente faz duas noites, oras. E, além disso, vinho só dá sono. Nada de ressaca. – Ino sorri. – E então, topa?

- Ainda pergunta? – Sakura sorri também e as três se dirigem para a sala.

É, talvez ela não estivesse tão sozinha assim.

**-x-**

**¹: **Só duas pessoas vão entender isso, então ignorem ou riam xD.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oi povooo. Sim, mais uma long babys! Eu já disse que comecei a do nada amar SasorixSakura?? Pois bem xD.

Hm... Obrigada à Chibi Anne (sobrinhaa) por betar o/. Ahn... Espero que gostem o/

Beijão D


	2. Coincidência

**Disclaimer:** Naruto me pertence. E quem disser o contrário leva um tiro ò.ó.

**-x-**

**Capítulo 2 – Coincidências**

Sakura abriu os olhos. Sentia a cabeça girar e o sono não queria sair, por mais que ela o mandasse embora. Lavou o rosto, mas o sono ainda estava lá e ela estava com uma fraca dor de cabeça. _Vinho só da sono. Isso Sakura, vai escutar a Ino de novo, vai._, a Haruno pensou, enquanto estava no banho. Fazia tempo que ela não se dava o luxo de tomar um banho de banheira.

Arrumou-se rapidamente, colocando uma blusa de alça e uma calça jeans básica. Pegou um brilho labial em sua mesinha e saiu do quarto. Também fazia tempo que uma maquiagem não via seu rosto.

Pegou uma maçã na cozinha, já que ela estava atrasada demais para preparar um café. Olhou as horas no seu relógio de pulso. _7:00, droga. Vou chegar atrasada. _Ela apressou o passo.

**-x-**

Sakura correu para a estação, para pegar o metrô, mas o mesmo estava demorando a chegar. _Certo, conspirem contra mim. Eu não me importo_. Ela bufou. E, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, o metrô chegou.

Assim que o metrô parou, Sakura saiu correndo, derrubando muitas pessoas em seu caminho. Entrou correndo nos jardins da faculdade, mas quando chegou à sua sala percebeu que a aula já tinha começado. E esse professor não permitia atrasos.

- Ah, droga! – Ela soltou, enquanto se dirigia ao campo da faculdade.

Sentou-se em uma das arquibancadas e pôs o rosto entre as mãos. _Beleza, meu mundo vai a baixo em uma só manhã. Lindo. _

- Eu preciso de um café. – Ela murmurou.

Estendeu a mão para a bolsa e a vasculhou, atrás da carteira. Abriu-a.

- Ah não! Isso não! – Ela gemeu. Seu dinheiro não estava lá, havia deixado em cima da mesa. – Beleza de dia! – Ela murmurou.

Pegou seu celular. Quem sabe Karin não trazia o dinheiro para a faculdade? Porém, o telefone tocou inúmeras vezes e Karin não atendeu. Claro, ela estava dormindo. Agora Sakura teria esperar pela hora do almoço para ir rápido até sua casa para pegar o dinheiro e voltar para o estágio.

- Muito obrigada! – Ela murmurou, olhando para cima. – Tenho certeza que tem alguém aí que gosta muito de mim.

- Se tem, então ele não está ajudando muito, não é? – Sakura sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma voz calma perto de si.

Desviou o olhar do céu para encarar um par de olhos vermelhos. Piscou, incrédula.

- Sa-sasori-san? – Ela perguntou, enquanto Sasori se sentava ao lado, sorrindo.

- Olá, Haruno-sama.

- Mas... O que faz aqui? – Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Ah, eu estudo aqui. – Ele falou, displicente.

- Hã?

- Faço faculdade de Artes aqui. – Ele deu um leve sorriso e Sakura levantou as sobrancelhas.

Ela nunca imaginaria que Sasori fazia faculdade! Primeiro: porque ele tinha um porte de alguém mais velho, apesar de não aparentar, e não de alguém que ainda fazia faculdade. Segundo: porque os trabalhos dele eram perfeitos demais para que ainda estivesse fazendo faculdade, superavam os trabalhos de qualquer professor ali.

- Não brinca! – Ela exclamou. – Você não precisa de faculdade! Seus trabalhos já são perfeitos!

- Obrigado. – Ele murmurou.

- Mas é sério.

- Bem, mas eu realmente faço faculdade. – Ele deu de ombros. – E você? Faz faculdade de que?

- Medicina.

- Hm.

- Sabe, essa foi uma enorme coincidência. A de estudarmos no mesmo local.

- Sim. Mas e então? Dia ruim? – Ele mudou de assunto, se referindo as reclamações de Sakura.

- Ruim é um enorme eufemismo. Péssimo, terrível! – Sakura choramingou, lembrando-se de sua manhã.

- E posso saber por quê? – Sasori perguntou, escondendo sua hesitação com um tom divertido.

- Você não vai querer ouvir. Vai descobrir que sou uma pessoa muito azarada.

- Acho que agüento. – Ele sorriu de leve novamente e Sakura riu.

- Ok, então. Bem, primeiro acordei tarde e com dor de cabeça. Resultado do vinho do dia anterior. – Sakura murmurou a última parte, pois de repente se sentiu envergonhada por admitir que houvesse ficado bêbada. Porém, Sasori continuou com sua mesma expressão calma. – Tive que correr para a estação, mas o metrô estava demorando muito. Então, quando finalmente cheguei aqui, lembrei que era a aula do professor que não admite que um aluno entre em sua sala atrasado. Então eu vim para cá. Eu _ia_ tomar um café, mas adivinha: esqueci meu dinheiro em casa. Dia perfeito, não? – Ela concluiu, totalmente sarcástica. Sasori riu um pouco.

- Bem, todo mundo tem pelo menos um dia assim. – Ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Sim, só que um dia. Não a vida toda.

- Não generalize. – Ele franziu o cenho.

- E você? Por que não está na aula?

- Me atrasei. – Ele deu de ombros. – E como não estava com muita vontade de ir para essa aula, não fiz muito esforço de chegar aqui cedo.

- Hm. – Sakura reprimiu um riso. Ela quase se matava porque perdia uma aula e Sasori mal ligava se se atrasava. – Sabe, ainda acho isso uma enorme coincidência. E, nossa, como esse mundo é pequeno! – Ela riu.

- Extremamente. – Sasori concordou.

De repente, uma sineta foi ouvida.

- Nossa! Já? – Sakura sobressaltou-se.

- Infelizmente, sim. Bem, até a próxima, Haruno-sama. – Ele sorriu.

-Até, Sasori-san. Quem sabe não nos encontramos por aí?

- Quem sabe. – Ele começou a descer as arquibancadas, mas parou em uma. – Ah, só uma coisa.

- O que?

- Talvez tenha sido simplesmente o destino. – Sasori sorriu mais uma vez, antes de terminar de descer as arquibancadas e ir para o prédio.

**-x-**

Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção no que o professor à sua frente dizia. "Talvez tenha sido simplesmente o destino", ele havia dito. Essa frase não parava de ecoar em sua cabeça.

Na hora em que ele falou, ela não entendeu muito bem. Mas depois de alguns segundos, soube. Sasori não achava que era coincidência, e sim o destino. Mas podia ter sido simplesmente brincadeira. Algo falado da boca para fora. E ele não podia estar falando exatamente do modo romântico, talvez aquele fosse só o jeito dele de querer começar uma amizade.

_É, é só isso._, Sakura pensou. Ela que estava paranóica demais. Sozinha demais. _Preciso arranjar um namorado..._

**-x-**

- Sasuke-kun... – Karin disse, de repente, enquanto o Uchiha beijava sua barriga.

- Hm. – Ele falou, de modo impaciente, como sempre ficava quando Karin falava e o atrapalhava.

- Nós poderíamos... Hm... Sair qualquer dia desses. Quem sabe pegar um cinema? – Ela disse, hesitante.

- Não. – Sasuke falou, secamente, antes de ocupar sua boca com o colo da ruiva.

- Mas... – Ela ia contestar, mas Sasuke simplesmente enfiou sua língua na boca da garota.

**-x-**

Sakura não cogitou, por nenhum momento, dirigir-se para casa depois da faculdade. Sabia quem estava lá e realmente não queria se deparar com duas pessoas transando na sala de seu apartamento. Já havia tido experiências demais com isso.

A Haruno se dirigiu para o seu lugar preferido: uma cafeteria. Sentou em uma mesa ao lado da janela, onde pudesse ver o céu ao invés dos casaizinhos felizes que provavelmente estariam ao seu redor.

Sakura nunca havia acreditado como Karin era tão sortuda. Desde o colégio ela vivia dando em cima de Sasuke, fazendo simplesmente tudo por ele. Mas ele não estava nem aí. Ignorava todas as garotas. Ele ignorou até mesmo Ino, que era considerada a garota mais bonita da sua idade. Karin, como praticamente mais da metade das garotas que tinham idade o suficiente para enfiar a língua na boca de um cara, também dava em cima de Sasuke. Mas ele também a ignorava.

Até que, em um belo dia, Sasuke simplesmente ligou para Karin e pediu para que eles se encontrassem. Coisa que ela não recusou. Então, desde esse dia eles viviam se encontrando. Sakura não sabia ao exato se eles saíam juntos (Karin evitava falar sobre isso), mas sabia bem demais o que eles faziam naquele quarto. E não era ficar assistindo filme enquanto comiam pipoca. Não era mesmo.

Sakura, por mais que não quisesse, sentia inveja de Karin. E não porque gostasse de Sasuke, ela já havia superado aquele amor infantil. Mas sim porque ela tinha alguém. Alguém que sempre a visitava à noite. Alguém que estava com ela. Mesmo que, talvez, ele só estivesse com ela para suprimir suas necessidades carnais.

Ao pensar nisso, ela não conseguiu evitar que seu olhar se dirigisse aos casais ao redor. E isso não melhorou em nada o seu ânimo.

**-x-**

- Então a Hinata já chegou? – Sakura observava Karin falar ao telefone com Ino. – Ótimo! Então amanhã já podemos fazer a noite da bebida!

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua primeira aula já era.

- Por que você e a Hinata não vem para cá? Podemos só conversar.

- Sem bebida! – Exclamou a Haruno.

- Ta, ta. Sem bebida, Ino. – Então a ruiva desligou o celular. – Elas já estão vindo.

- Que bom. Precisamos mesmo nos reunir com Hinata. – Sakura franziu o cenho, pensativa.

- Por quê?

- Você sabe como ela volta toda vez que tem que ir a uma reunião de família.

- Ah, ta. Definitivamente, ela precisa se alegrar... – Karin concluiu.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Nhyaa. O capítulo dois o/. Hm, não tenho muito a dizer, a não ser que amei as reviews. Porém não posso respondê-las, to postando escondida xD. Amo³ vocês o/

Beijoos!


	3. Uma Noite de Bebida

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence! É! Eu desenho super bem! E eu sou casada com um cara loiro que ama chocolate e /é levada para o hospício/

**-x-**

**Capítulo 3 – Uma Noite de Bebida**

- Hinata-chan! Bem vinda! – Karin cumprimentou a morena quando ela entrou no apartamento, sendo seguida por Ino.

- Olá, Karin-chan.

- Ei, e eu? Não sou bem vinda? – Ino perguntou, pondo a mão na cintura.

- Quer mesmo que a gente responda? – Sakura falou, rindo.

- Muito engraçado. Muito mesmo. Não vou conseguir parar de rir até amanhã! – Ino revirou os olhos e Sakura riu mais.

- Oi, Hinata! – Sakura abraçou a amiga, que sorriu.

- Deixando os cumprimentos de lado... Que tal um filme? – Karin perguntou, enquanto as quatro se dirigiram para a sala. – Vamos aproveitar que o Sasuke-kun não vem hoje!

Ino e Sakura reviraram os olhos. É, mágoa de infância demora para passar. Hinata somente olhava pela janela, alheia.

- Um filme seria bom. Mas qual? – A Haruno perguntou.

- Um de terror! – Ino exclamou.

- Que tal um de luta? – Karin propôs, fechando os punhos, como se fosse socar alguém.

- Um romântico! – Sakura juntou as mãos.

As três ficaram discutindo qual filme escolheriam quando Sakura parou de repente e observou que Hinata estava sentada no sofá, olhando melancolicamente para o vazio. A Haruno se aproximou e inclinou o tronco, com as mãos no joelho. A Hyuuga não a notou.

- Hm... E você Hinata-chan, o que escolhe? – Hinata sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Sakura.

- A-ah, vocês e-escolhem. Por mim tan-tanto faz. – Karin e Ino se aproximaram também.

- O que houve, Hinata? – Karin perguntou. – Você parece triste...

- Ela está assim desde que chegou de viagem. – Ino deu de ombros.

Hinata corou.

- Quer nos contar? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo.

- N-não é nada. N-não se preocupem comi-migo. E-eu estou bem.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo!

- Ok, hoje você escapa. Mas nos aguarde na noite da bebida! – Karin riu.

- A noite da bebida parece mais a noite do desabafo! – Ino levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, que seja. Vamos assistir o filme, sim? – Sakura cortou o assuntou. – Afinal, qual vai ser?

- Eu sei um perfeito! – Ino mordeu o lábio inferior. – Um que é muito massa e que vai nos fazer chorar.

- Qual?

- Moulin Rouge! – A loira exclamou.

- Isso! – Karin e Sakura gritaram.

- É um ótimo filme, Ino-chan. – Hinata sorriu.

E então, enquanto Sakura se dirigia para a cozinha para fazer café e pipoca, as outras três se acomodaram na sala para assistir o filme.

**-x-**

- Ino? Você já está chorando? – Karin sussurrou para a Yamanaka.

- Não estou não. Foi somente um cisco!

- Sei...

- Sua voz é que está embargada!

- Não está nada!

- Vocês duas, calem a boca! – Sakura sussurrou irritada, enquanto passava a mão pelos olhos.

- Você está chorando! – As duas exclamaram, mas se calaram ao receber um olhar mortal de Sakura.

**-x-**

- Karin-chan, poderia me passar a pipoca? – Hinata sussurrou.

- Claro! Mas... Ei! Ino, sua porca! Você comeu toda a pipoca!

- Não fui eu! Foi a Sakura! E não me chame de porca, sua ruiva de farmácia!

- Ei, eu mal toquei nessa pipoca! Só estou tomando café!

- Quem é ruiva de farmácia aqui, hein?

- Hm, não precisam brigar! E-eu não quero mais pipoca, obrigada.

- Ok, então. – As três disseram em uníssono.

**-x-**

- Ei testuda! Da pra tirar esse cabeção da frente?

- Quem você chamou de testuda e de cabeção? Você é que está com o cotovelo na minha cara, porquinha!

- Porquinha é a mãe!

- Não meta minha mãe no meio!

- Ok.

- Nossa, desistiu tão fácil?

- Humrum.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Yamanaka Ino?

- A Karin ta me beliscando.

- Ah.

- Olha, o filme ta acabando.

- QUEEE? Eu perdi o final? É tudo sua culpa, Ino!

- Minha culpa? Não era eu que estava com a cabeça no meio e... AI! Porque você só me belisca? Belisca a Sakura também, Karin!

- AI! Karin! Não era pra você fazer o que a Ino mandou!

- CALEM A BOCA! – A ruiva gritou e todas se calaram.

**-x-**

- Bem, nós já vamos indo. – Ino exclamou, empurrando Hinata enquanto saía pela porta. – Tchau!

- Tchau! – Sakura e Karin exclamaram.

- Uah. Vou dormir agora. Você vai? – Karin disse, se espreguiçando.

- Vou só tomar café.

- Hã? Mas café deixa a gente acordada!

- Hm... Mas é tão bom!

- Sua viciada! – Karin, então, começou a empurrar Sakura para fora da cozinha. – Vai dormir, vai!

- Ok, então. Boa noite!

- Boa.

**-x-**

Sakura andava calmamente para a arquibancada da quadra da faculdade. Estava com um copo de café na mão. Um professor havia faltado, então ela estava com aquele tempo livre.

Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas estava nervosa. Talvez fosse porque estivesse com a esperança de encontrar Sasori ali. Mas ela sabia que isso era impossível de acontecer, ele estava em aula naquele momento. Porém, ela não conseguia suprimir a vontade de vê-lo novamente.

- Argh, isso é ridículo! Eu só conversei com ele uma única vez! – Ela murmurou para si. – Tudo bem, eu falava com ele na loja, mas não era exatamente uma conversa! Sabe o que é isso, Sakura? Você está carente! E muito! Só porque um cara bonito falou com você, você fica aí toda derretida! Tudo bem, ele não é só bonito. Ele é muito bonito, mas mesmo assim...

- Falando sozinha, testuda? – Sakura sobressaltou-se com a voz de Ino ao seu lado.

- Porquinha? O que faz aqui?

- Ah, sei lá... Talvez porque eu estude botânica aqui?

- Isso eu sei, o que quis dizer é porque você não está em aula.

- A aula agora seria muito chata.

- Então está gazeando? – Ino somente deu de ombros. – Você é inacreditável.

- Eu sei. Muitas pessoas já me disseram isso e... Ai, também não precisa me beliscar, sabe?

- Eu só queria saber se você ainda estava na Terra, porque seu ego já passou há muito tempo dela.

- Há-há. Ta aprendendo umas boas respostinhas, não é?

- Faço o que posso.

- Que seja. Mas e então, falando sozinha por quê? – Ino perguntou, displicente. Porém sorriu logo depois, ao ver Sakura corar.

- Ahn... É que... Hm... Ah, vem bem dizer que você não faz isso às vezes!

- A louca aqui é você, meu bem.

- Eu já disse que te odeio?

- Já. Inúmeras vezes. – Ino sorriu e Sakura revirou os olhos. Quando a segunda ia abrir a boca para falar algo, a sineta tocou. – Agora vou pra minha aula. Tchau, tchau.

- Tchau... – Sakura murmurou, antes de se levantar e ir para sua sala.

**-x-**

- Sakura-chan, poderia aplicar essa injeção na senhora Asuka, por favor? – A médica responsável pelo estágio de Sakura, doutora Misune, pediu.

- Claro, Misune-senpai. – A Haruno sorriu, enquanto se dirigia a uma velha gorda e chata que era paciente dela.

- Aplique com cuidado, ouviu? Minha pele é sensível! – Asuka falou.

Sakura franziu o cenho para a pele flácida à sua frente. Ela parecia tudo, menos sensível.

- Claro, Asuka-sama. – Bem, o cliente sempre tem razão... Apesar de isso não poder ser aplicado em um hospital, mas que seja.

Sakura preparou a injeção e, quando ia aplicá-la, sentiu algo em seu bolso vibrar e uma musiquinha animada começar a tocar bem baixo.

- Ora, mas o que é isso? – Asuka exclamou.

- Perdoe-me, Asuka-sama. É meu celular. – Sakura corou um pouco e olhou na direção de Misune, para ver se ela havia notado, porém ela estava entretida com outro paciente.

Ignorando os protestos de Asuka, atendeu o celular.

- _Sakura! Onde você está? – _Karin falou do outro lado da linha, sem esperar pelo alô de Sakura.

- No estágio, claro! O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Hoje é a noite da bebida! Você esqueceu?_

_-_ Mas eu não posso sair daqui!

- _Invente alguma coisa! Diga que... Hm... Eu estou passando mal. Isso._

_-_ Mas...

- _Agora!_ – Sakura encarou, irritada, o celular quando o único som que saiu dele era o 'tututu'.

Como Karin conseguia simplesmente mandar nela? Revirou os olhos. Bem, se ela ia fazer isso, então era porque ela também queria, não é? Não era só porque Karin havia mandado. Mandado não... Pedido.

- E então? Vai aplicar essa injeção ou não? – Asuka perguntou, ríspida.

- Ah, sim. – Sakura aplicou rapidamente a injeção e se dirigiu a Misune. – Misune-senpai... Vou precisar ir. Minha amiga está passando mal, então vou ter que ficar com ela. – Sakura sorriu por dentro. Ela estava se saindo melhor nas mentiras! Ok, não que isso fosse exatamente magnífico, mas...

- Hm, ok. Acho que não tem muita coisa para você fazer por aqui... Então tchau. Melhoras para sua amiga.

- Obrigada, Misune-senpai. – Sakura saiu rapidamente do hospital, satisfeita.

**-x-**

- Ah! Finalmente chegou! – Ino exclamou ao ver Sakura entrar no apartamento.

A Haruno sorriu e foi para o quarto, deixar suas coisas.

- Tenho tempo para um banho? – Ela gritou.

- Não! – Duas vozes foram escutadas da sala.

- Ok então... – Sakura murmurou enquanto voltava para a sala.

Hinata, Karin e Ino estavam sentadas no chão, fazendo uma rodinha. No meio, uma garrafa de vodca. A noite da bebida era sagrada para aquelas quatro. Desde uma vez em que Hinata bebeu pela primeira vez e começou a desabafar várias coisas que estavam presas dentro dela, elas fazem essa noite. Cada uma vai contando um acontecimento e bebendo logo após. No final, todas ficam bêbadas, sendo Hinata a mais moderada.

- Bem, quem começa? – Karin perguntou, quando Sakura sentou-se.

- Que tal a Hinata? – Ino propôs, o que fez a Hyuuga corar.

- E-eu?

- É, você não ia nos contar porque estava triste?

- A-ah... Então pode ser. – Hinata suspirou. A três a encararam, curiosas. – Bem... Vocês sabem que eu fui nesse final de semana para uma reunião de família... E... Bem, vocês sabem como meu pai é... Ele nunca aceitou que eu tivesse vindo para a capital ao invés de ficar lá e cuidar dos negócios da família... E... – Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. Falar disso sempre havia sido um problema. – Ele é bem esquentado, então...

- Ele brigou de novo com você? – Sakura perguntou, séria. Hinata pôs a vodca em um copo.

- E na frente de toda a família... – Hinata concluiu, levando o copo aos lábios e bebendo rapidamente.

Um silêncio pesado permaneceu por alguns segundos, até que Ino pegou a garrafa de vodca.

- Ok, ok. Agora sou eu. Mas, pelo amor de Kami-sama, não riam.

- Você está realmente dizendo isso pra gente? – Karin perguntou, risonha. Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ta bom, ta bom a gente não ri. – Sakura disse. – Mas não briguem.

- Ok, bem eu... – Ino mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu... Estou encalhada. É isso. – Ino cobriu o rosto com uma almofada.

Um barulho de risada sendo presa foi escutada e logo depois uma enorme gargalhada de Karin. Hinata estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas e Sakura estava com uma expressão divertida e incrédula ao mesmo tempo.

- Sério? – A Haruno perguntou. – Mesmo?

Ino só assentiu com a cabeça, ainda atrás da almofada, completamente vermelha.

- Porquinha encalhada! Porquinha encalhada! – Karin exclamou. Sakura bateu no braço da amiga.

- Não é motivo de riso, Karin. Nem de constrangimento, Ino. Na certa, você esta a procura de algo sério e não algo somente passageiro.

- Eu concordo com a Sakura-chan. – Hinata disse. – Estar encalhada não é ruim. Porque quando você desencalhar, com certeza vai ser com alguém que queira algo sério. Algo verdadeiro.

Ino tirou a almofada e começou a por a vodca no copo.

- Mas... É tão difícil.

- Você consegue. – Karin disse, mais controlada. – Eu tava só brincando, ok? Mas ninguém quis ficar com você ou o que?

- Eu que não quis. Sei lá... De repente não me pareceu mais tão atrativo ficar com vários caras.

- Isso tem cara de quem está apaixonada... – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

- Minha vez já passou, ok? – Ino riu, enquanto bebia. – Quem vai ser a próxima?

Sakura e Karin se entreolharam. Cada uma querendo que a outra fosse primeiro. Sakura, porque não estava afim de falar sobre sua melancolia dos últimos dias. Karin, porque não queria admitir que seu relacionamento com Sasuke não ia nada bem. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que a ruiva soltou um suspiro.

- Ok, ok... Eu vou. – Karin pegou a garrafa. – Eu... Meu... Meu relacionamento com Sasuke está um caos. Aliás, não tem relacionamento nenhum. Só sexo. É só isso que ele quer. Nós não saímos juntos, não nos vemos de dia, não conversamos. Não jantamos juntos. Não vamos nem mesmo a um motel! – A ruiva já estava com a voz embargada. – Ele não quer o amor que ofereço a ele. E... E eu quero amor, sabe? Mas ele parece não ter nenhum.

Antes que Sakura pudesse chegar perto e abraçá-la, Karin pegou a garrafa de vodca e levou-a aos lábios, bebendo boa parte do conteúdo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Agora é você, Sakura. – Karin falou, enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto.

- Eu? Bem... Eu... Eu sinto que estou prestes a explodir, sabe? Minha vida está... Um caos. Eu quase não saio, não tenho namorado, não tenho ficante, só vivo para aquela droga de faculdade e para aquela droga de hospital. Não que eu não ame os dois, Medicina é meu sonho. Mas eu não tenho mais vida pessoal! Eu vou a uma cafeteria e vejo aqueles casaizinhos felizes enquanto eu estou lá, completamente sozinha. E eu estou péssima! Olha para mim! Tenho olheiras, cansaço estampado no rosto, eu estou um lixo! – Sakura enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Ah, Sakura... Você não está um lixo. Você é bonita ao natural. E quanto a estar sozinha, não se desespere! Você vai achar alguém, tenho certeza. – Ino sorriu e Sakura pegou a vodca, bebendo também na garrafa.

- Nós, com certeza, somos o grupo de amigas mais estranho e problemático que existe... – Hinata comentou, rindo. As outras a acompanharam.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Essa foi a seção desabafo, agora vamos a seção garotos que estamos afim.

- Tchau. – Sakura disse, ameaçando se levantar, mas Karin a segurou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Ok, esquece. A Hinata começa, né?

- É. – A Hyuuga murmurou. – Bem... Vocês sabem. Eu a-ainda gosto do-do Na-naruto-kun. – Hinata disse, olhando para baixo.

- Ah, Hinata. Você deveria cair fora dessa... Não é dizendo que você não tem nenhuma chance, é só que... Bem, o Naruto está em outra. – Sakura disse.

- Eu se-sei, mas... Eu não consigo não gostar dele... – Ela meneou com a cabeça, logo pegando a garrafa e bebendo o conteúdo.

- Muito bem, agora eu. – Ino queria cortar os assuntos tristes. – Ahn... Acho que... Que não tem ninguém.

- Ah, contra outra Ino. – Karin disse, sem acreditar. – Você não sabe mentir, meu bem.

- Ok, ok... Talvez, mas só talvez, tenha um cara. – Um sorriso foi estampado no rosto de Sakura, Hinata e Karin. – Ele... Está no mesmo curso de latim que eu.

- E é um que tem cérebro! – A Haruno exclamou, recebendo um olhar mortal de Ino.

- E... Bem, ele é legal... Muito legal.

- Fale logo o que você quer dizer.

- Ok, ele é um gato. Imagine um deus... Ele não chega nem perto do carinha do curso.

- Nossa. – Disse Hinata.

- Pois é. Gostoso ao extremo. – Os olhos de Ino brilharam, logo depois ela pegou a garrafa e bebeu o conteúdo. – Mas e aí? Agora é você, Karin...

- Não tem muito sobre o que eu falar, né? Já contei como estou com Sasuke.

- Você devia terminar tudo com ele, é o que eu acho. Não dá pra tu continuar com uma cara que não está nem aí pra você! Onde está seu orgulho? – Sakura disse.

- É, eu sei. Mas... Eu amo o Sasuke-kun.

- Você _acha_ que ama, Karin.

- Mas... Eu vou ficar sozinha?

- Antes só do que mal acompanhada. – Hinata murmurou.

- E você não vai ficar sozinha... – Ino disse.

- Não?

- Nunca reparou que você e o Suigetsu fazem um casal perfeito? – Ino juntou as mãos.

- Ah, me poupe. Vocês sabem bem que o Suigetsu é só meu amigo que perturba. Nada mais. E outra, ele já tem várias mulheres. – Karin deu de ombros, torcendo para que as outras não percebessem que ela estava um pouco corada.

- E como você sabe?

- Ele cheira a perfume feminino, meu bem.

- Andou cheirando-o, foi? – Ino sorriu maliciosamente.

- Acho que a porquinha quer apanhar... – Karin arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto pegava a garrafa e a bebia.

- Pois é, Sakura. É sua vez. – Ino cortou, rindo.

- Ahn... Bem, não tem ninguém...

As outras três a olharam céticas. Sakura corou. Não queria admitir que, só porque Sasori havia falado com ela, ela havia ficado super derretida. Porém Karin, Ino e Hinata não iam, de forma alguma, deixar isso escapar. Por que ela não arranjou outras amigas?

- Ok, ok... Ahn, lembram do dono da loja de bonecas de porcelana?

- Aquele cara estranho, mas incrivelmente gostoso? – Ino disse. – Não me diga que... Ah! Eu sempre soube que ele dava em cima de você!

- É, claro. 'Bom dia, Haruno-sama'. Nossa, que cantada! É óbvio que no meio dessa frase ele esteja dizendo que quer sair comigo. Claro... – Sakura ironizou. – Mas o fato é que eu descobri que ele estuda na mesma faculdade que eu. E teve um dia em que cheguei atrasada e ele também, aí a gente acabou conversando e...

- Acabaram se pegando? – Hinata disse, fazendo as outras se assustarem e virarem para ela. Hinata sorriu debilmente enquanto levantava um copo de vodca.

- É, acho que a Hinata não se dá bem com vodca... – Karin comentou. – Mas e então? Vocês se pegaram?

- Não! – Sakura corou. – A gente só conversou.

- Este é o problema, né? Você queria algo mais, porém nunca mais falou com ele. Acertei? – Ino disse, também com um copo na mão.

Sakura desviou o rosto e pegou a garrafa. Odiava quando Ino falava coisas que ela sabia que estavam certas, mas que não queria admitir. E odiava mais ainda o fato de Ino estar certa mesmo bêbada.

- Ok, essa garrafa acabou. Quem quer mais? – Karin disse e as outras riram, indo com ela para a cozinha.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oi gente! Oi FF! Oi lua! Oi sol! Oi planeta!

Sim, eu estou muito bem. E por quê? Porque estou de férias, meu bem. De férias!

Eu amei esse cap, fato. Eu amo escrever essa fic, fato. Eu quero escrever logo o próximo, outro fato. xD

Amantes do Sasori (tipo eu o/) aguardem o próximo cap e vocês terão sua dose de Sasori-danna \o/.

Bem, esse cap foi de revelações e confusões (meeeu, parece resumo de fics trash, irc!). Espero que tenham gostado o/. Agradeço a Chibi Anne por betar o/.

Agora, a resposta das reviews:

**- Chuck Lil – **Sim, sexy, não? 8D. Não, nada de NejiHina u.u (a amante eterna do Neji). Beijão o/

-** Demetria Blackwell – **MUUUITO! Auhauahah. Morre não! D. Beijão o/

-** Chibi Anne – **Sim, o que há \o/. Brigada! Foi mesmo? Lecal \o/. Aqui está a continuação e obrigada por betar o/. Beijos!

- **Paty-kon-chan – **É i.i. auhauahaha. Morra Sasuke, morra xD. Beijos o/

- **Sabaku no Uchiha – **Ui, que bom que gostou o/. Sim, Sakura perdeu uma boa oportunidade xD. Hohoho xD. Que bom que gostou do cap o/. Beijão o/

- **Srta Abracadabra – **Que bom que gostou o/. Sério? Cool –asteriscos - . É... Sasorete não rola o.o'. Beijão o/

- **Mr Montagh – **Leso u.ú. E estressado o.o'. Mas que seja D. Engraçado?? Você é alguma espécie de sádico e não me disse? O.o' . Sim... Mas é legal xD. Beijão o/!

Bem, amo³ vocês. Bye!


	4. Coincidências não acontecem duas vezes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu já não disse que ele é todo do Itachi? D.

Obrigada a Chibi Anne por betar n.n.

**-x-**

**Capítulo 4 – Coincidências não acontecem duas vezes**

**-x-**

Sakura não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Eles latejavam tanto, que pareciam que iam cair de seu rosto. Sua cabeça estava pesada e dolorida. Tentou no vamente abrir os olhos e conseguiu, porém seu quarto começou a girar. Ou seria sua cabeça?

Levantou-se, meio cambaleante. Sua cabeça pesava cada vez mais. Ela não entendia porque estava assim. Só havia tomado uma garrafa de vodca com as amigas! Não... Não era só isso. Tinha mais... Talvez tivessem sido duas garrafas de vodca. Ou seriam três? Ela também se lembrava de uma garrafa de uísque, mas não tinha certeza.

"Definitivamente, a noite da bebida não pode ser mais na semana. Não pode mesmo." E se dirigiu ao banheiro, extremamente cambaleante.

-x-

"Essa semana passou rápido, não?" Karin comentou, enquanto comia um pedaço de melancia.

"Parece que voou! Já estamos no domingo!" Sakura disse, chorosa.

"Ou seja, amanhã é segunda e a dura vida de trabalho recomeça." Suigetsu apoiou o queixo na mão.

"Só se for pra você, meu bem." Karin riu.

"Ah é, esqueci que nossa querida Melancia não faz nada. Ela tem os queridos papaizinhos para a sustentarem..." Suigetsu debochou, enquanto pegava o pedaço de melancia que Karin segurava.

"Pode jogar na cara, não me importo." Karin deu de ombros.

Sakura observava os dois, risonha, enquanto tomava café. "Por que você mudou de casa, se não arranjou nenhum emprego?" Suigetsu perguntou enquanto se desviava de Karin, que tentava pegar a melancia em sua mão.

"Acha que eu poderia me encontrar com o Sasuke-kun se eu estivesse na casa dos meus pais?" Karin revirou os olhos.

Suigetsu ficou sério por um instante, que passou despercebido por Karin. Mas logo sorriu. "É mesmo. Quase me esqueci novamente que não tem uma coisa que você faça, que não tenha o nome do Sasuke no meio." Suigetsu jogou, enquanto terminava de comer a melancia.

Karin parou. Franziu o cenho por um instante, séria. Depois se virou e saiu da cozinha, indo em direção para o seu quarto. Suigetsu levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Sakura, incrédulo. "Eu disse algo de mais?" Ele perguntou e Sakura o encarou. "Qual é! Eu vivo falando isso pra ela e só agora é que ela liga?"

"Ela não está bem, Suigetsu." Sakura murmurou. "Eu provavelmente vou ser morta se ela descobrir que estou te falando isso, mas ela não está nada bem com Sasuke."

"Ele vem toda noite aqui! Creio que eles estão muito bem." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Oh, claro. Se você acha que sexo é a base de um relacionamento." Sakura ironizou.

"Ah." Ele disse, meio desconcertado. "Eu... O que eu faço?"

"Bem, você eu não sei. Mas eu vou estudar. Boa sorte." Sakura disse, se levantando e saindo da cozinha. Parou por um momento e disse "Só um conselho: pedir desculpas não tira pedaço nenhum." E saiu, indo para o quarto, deixando Suigetsu perdido em pensamentos.

-x-

Sakura se deitou em sua cama. Pegou um de seus livros e começou a ler sem muita vontade. Realmente não estava com saco para estudar. De repente, ouviu vozes vindas do outro quarto. Sorriu ao reconhecê-las como as de Karin e Suigetsu. Não entendeu o que falavam, mas percebeu que era um tom divertido.

"Eu devia virar conselheira profissional e ganhar dinheiro com isso..." Ela murmurou para si.

Suspirou e pôs seu livro no criado-mudo. Não estava conseguindo estudar mesmo. Fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente vagar por um momento. Lembrou-se, então, do dia de seu encontro com Sasori. Ia fazer uma semana...

"Patético..." Ela murmurou novamente.

Mas a verdade é que queria muito encontrá-lo novamente. Claro, ela poderia ir a qualquer hora na loja dele, mas não queria mostrar o quão patética ela era ao ponto de ficar mexida com uma simples conversa. "Ele bem que podia aparecer de repente de novo...", ela pensou. Porém, ela sabia que isso seria uma chance em um milhão. E, se ele aparecesse justamente quando ela estava pensando que não, seria um exemplo de cena clichê.

Mas, sabe, até que Sakura gostava de clichês...

-x-

"Tchau, tchau, Karin!" Sakura disse, saindo de casa, deixando uma Karin muito sonolenta enterrada no sofá da sala.

Sakura pegou o metrô e foi para a faculdade. Quando chegou, fez o que começou a fazer há uma semana atrás: passou seus olhos por todo o campo da faculdade, não deixando de olhar em nenhum cantinho. Sempre atrás de cabelos vermelhos escuros. Porém, nunca os encontrando. Naquele dia, não foi diferente.

"E novamente eu estou fazendo papel de idiota..." ela murmurou antes de seguir para a aula.

-x-

O som estridente indicando que a aula acabara e que chegara a hora do almoço, despertou Sakura de seus devaneios. "Ei, Sakura. Quer ir almoçar com a gente?" uma de suas colegas da faculdade a chamou, apontando para um grupo atrás dela.

Sakura as observou por alguns segundos. Não estava nem um pouco afim de se juntar ao grupo barulhento para almoçar. Mal estava com vontade de almoçar. "Er... Hoje eu fiquei de almoçar lá em casa. Fica para a próxima." Ela disse, sorrindo. A garota então assentiu a saiu com os amigos. Sakura suspirou.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Simplesmente não estava afim de nada. Daqui a pouco, ela faria uma franja em cima do olho esquerdo e começaria a ter uma gilete de estimação ou então iria começar a querer se jogar da ponte mais próxima. Definitivamente, ser emo não era sua praia.

Saiu da sala e da faculdade para ir ao seu Café preferido, próximo de onde fazia estágio. Não estava muito lotado, como ela gostava. Pediu um cappuccino e um pedaço de torta de chocolate. Esse seria seu almoço. Nada nutritivo, mas quem disse que ela ligava?

"Aqui está seu pedido." Sakura sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma voz grave. Arregalou os olhos ao ver seu pedido sendo colocado na mesa em que estava e alguém ocupar a cadeira á sua frente. Alguém ruivo. "Olá, Haruno-sama."

"Sa-Sasori-san?" Sakura gaguejou, ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo. "O que faz aqui?"

"Eu estava passando por aqui, para almoçar em algum lugar, quando a vi entrar. Resolvi passar para dizer um oi." Ele sorriu, Sakura ainda estava estática. "Vi que iam te entregar o pedido, então resolvi fazer isso." Sasori completou, ainda com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

Sakura procurava algo para falar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Era simplesmente inacreditável que ele estivesse ali. Bebeu um gole do cappuccino, para ganhar tempo para se acalmar. "Que coincidência, não?" ela sorriu forçadamente, "Não vai pedir nada?" Sakura cruzou os dedos para que não soasse idiota demais o que ela falou.

"Já pedi um café." Ele respondeu. Sakura assentiu e começou a comer devagar sua torta. Um silêncio se instalou na mesa. Sakura sentia o olhar de Sasori sobre si, mas não conseguia encará-lo. Ela poderia vomitar de alegria. "Você vai almoçar somente isso, Haruno-sama?" ele perguntou de repente, obrigando Sakura a levantar a cabeça.

"Bem, não estou com muita fome. Mas cappuccino e torta de chocolate são uma ótima idéia de almoço para mim." Sakura riu e Sasori franziu o cenho.

"Você tem um gosto bem peculiar..." ele murmurou.

"E você? Não vai almoçar?" Sakura perguntou, pensando que, se ele fosse, ela bem que poderia acompanhá-lo.

"Também não estou com fome."

"E reclama que eu só irei comer isso..." Sakura meneou a cabeça, divertida. Sasori deu um leve sorriso.

De repente, uma garçonete deixou o café de Sasori na mesa e logo saiu. Ele começou a tomar calmamente enquanto Sakura fazia o mesmo com seu cappuccino. "E então? Ainda com 'azar'? Lembro-me que da última vez que nos falamos, você estava reclamando por estar sem sorte." Sasori comentou calmamente. Sakura corou.

"Ah, não liga. Eu tenho acessos desse tipo. Estou bem menos azarada." Ela riu. "Afinal, estou aqui conversando com você e..." as palavras morreram devagar na boca de Sakura. Sem perceber, ela havia deixado escapar a última frase. Um tom vermelho apareceu em suas bochechas.

Sasori somente sorriu. "Então gosta de conversar comigo, Haruno-sama?"

"É... Hm... Sim. Vo-você é um ótimo amigo, Sasori-san. É." Sakura disse, se atrapalhando nas palavras e não ousando encarar o ruivo.

"Que bom. Conversar com você também é bom." Ele falou calmamente. Sakura suspirou aliviada, eles não estenderiam esse assunto.

Ela comeu um pouco da torta e então disse "E como vai a loja, Sasori-san?"

"Vai bem, como sempre. Estou recebendo cada vez mais pedidos."

"Que ótimo! É maravilhoso saber que apreciam sua arte, não?"

"Sim. É uma ótima sensação."

"Mas eu não entendo uma coisa... Se você faz faculdade de manhã e a tarde precisa estudar ou fazer trabalhos, como cuida da loja? Você não tem nenhum empregado." Sakura perguntou, curiosa.

"Ah, eu contratei recentemente uma ajudante. A loja ficava fechada de manhã e a tarde era bastante difícil de eu administrá-la. Então contratei uma garota que faz faculdade a noite para me ajudar. É bem útil." Ele disse, enquanto terminava seu café.

Sakura não soube por que, mas mordeu o lábio inferior com uma certa raiva ao ouvir que era um_a_ ajudante. Concentrou-se em acabar seu cappuccino, para que Sasori não notasse sua repentina reação.

"Bem, vejo que acabou seu 'almoço'. Vai para onde agora?" Sasori perguntou, quando Sakura terminou a torta.

"Vou para meu estágio, aqui perto." Ela sorriu. "Mas ainda tenho tempo, é só..." ela consultou o relógio e arregalou os olhos. "Ai meu Deus! Estou atrasada!" Sakura exclamou, pegando rápido suas coisas. "Desculpe, Sasori-san! Mas tenho que ir! Conversamos depois!" Disse e saiu correndo logo depois.

"Tudo bem..." Ele murmurou, quando ela passou correndo. Riu um pouco com a pressa da garota e se levantou. Porém, algo no banco onde Sakura estava sentada chamou sua atenção. Uma pequena carteira preta estava lá. Meio incerto, Sasori a pegou e abriu. Sorriu ao ver que era de Sakura. "Bem, como vou entregar isso?" ele murmurou para si. Vasculhou a carteira um pouco e encontrou o que precisava. E calmamente saiu do Café.

-x-

Sakura corria na direção do hospital em que fazia estágio. Não conseguia tirar o enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Ela havia falado novamente com Sasori! E por um tempo maior! Borboletas poderiam sair de seu estômago.

"_Conversamos depois"_, ela havia dito. Não sabia como, mas certamente iriam.

Havia sido uma tremenda coincidência terem se encontrado novamente. A segunda, já. Seria mesmo uma coincidência? Porque, bem, coincidências não acontecem duas vezes.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Yooo o/! Aqui está o capítulo 4, com uma dose de Sasori n.n . Espero que tenham gostado, e perdão se ficou curtinho u.u. Sim, agora as falas são com aspas – a que foi influenciada pela Srta. Abracadabra e pela Motoko Li -. Agora vamos às reviews:

- **Chibi Anne – **Que bom que está gostando! Gostou da dose de Sasori? D. Sasori é vida totalmente. Beijos!

­**- Srta. Abracadabra – **Mesmo? –asteriscos- Que bom! Sim, o Danna é TP e TC, huhuhu. Beijos!

**- Mr. Montagh – **Sério? Que bom –asteriscos-! Eu também gosto xD. Sim, viva a Karin!! Aaah! Que bom que gostou! Beijos!

**- Paty-kon-chan – **Aaaah! Que bom que você gosta dela! Não sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir... ler isso xD. Viva as meninas xD. Beijos!

­- **Demetria Blackwell – **Que bom que gostou n.n. Aqui está xD. Beijos!

- **Sabaku no Uchiha – **Aqui está ele n.n. Não, não é o Gaara. Só gosto de GaaIno da Motoko Li. É segredo de estado, por enquanto, quem é x. Beijos!

- **Chuck Lil – **uahuahuahah. Que bom que riu o.o'. xD. Beijos!

É isso n.n.

Beijos e... reviews? D


	5. Chuva, chuva e mais chuva

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Oh Gosh, porque? u.u

**-x-**

**Capítulo 5 – **Chuva, chuva e mais chuva

**-x-**

O sorriso bobo de Sakura permaneceu até a quinta-feira daquela semana. Por mais que Hinata perguntasse, Ino sacudisse, Karin batesse, ela não contava. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de fazer isso, mas só daquela vez queria manter cada momento com Sasori em sua cabeça.

Tudo bem, ela acabaria contando tudo na próxima noite da bebida. Mas quem liga? Ela pelo menos teria seus três dias de garota-mistério.

E foi pensando assim que Sakura se levantou para mais um dia de faculdade-estágio-casa.

-x-

A Haruno corria pelas ruas de Tókio. Marcara de almoçar com Hinata, mas estava quase uma hora atrasada. Porque ela tinha que ficar anotando tudo que os professores colocavam no quadro?

Ofegante, chegou na frente do restaurante que marcaram para almoçar. Logo avistou os longos cabelos preto-azulados da Hyuuga. "Yo, Hinata!" Sakura disse, sentando-se à frente da garota, enquanto tentava arrumar os cabelos despenteados.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." Hinata sorriu. "Porque está tão afobada?" ela perguntou, notando o estado da amiga.

"Ah, é que eu vim correndo para cá. Gomen pelo atraso, mas é que eu fiquei anotando umas coisas e perdi a hora." Sakura explicou rapidamente.

"Não tem problema. Hoje eu tenho tempo, o estágio é só mais tarde." Ela disse, enquanto chamava o garçom. Hinata fazia faculdade de fisioterapia em uma grande universidade de Tókio. Apesar de seu pai ter insistido para ela ficar em sua cidade, Konoha, a garota insistiu e conseguiu ir para Tókio, mesmo que tivesse que aturar seu pai sempre reclamando sobre seu desleixo com a família. Ela também fazia estágio em um grande hospital. Por isso, sua agenda era quase tão cheia quanto a de Sakura.

Logo o garçom chegou e as duas fizeram seu pedido. "E então, Hinata-chan? Como vai indo?" Sakura perguntou, quando o garçom saiu.

"Vou indo bem, e você?" ela disse, corada. Sabia que não era sobre isso que Sakura estava perguntando, mas fingiu não perceber.

"Vou bem." Sakura revirou os olhos. "Mas não se faça de boba. Sabe do que estou falando. Como vai o Naruto?" A Haruno aproximou-se, pois tinha certeza de que Hinata falaria bem baixo. Não que ela aprovasse o fato de Hinata ainda ser totalmente caída pelo Naruto, achava até perda de tempo, mas se a amiga tinha decidido em insistir nisso, não ia ser ela que iria reclamar.

"A-ah... Ele vai bem também..." ela desconversou.

"Você está querendo uns bons tapas na cabeça, não é?" Sakura ameaçou, cruzando os braços. O garçom voltou com a comida e ambas começaram a comer, ainda conversando.

Hinata riu, ainda corada. "Bem... Ontem ele foi lá pra casa, pois a gente tinha combinado de comer lámen. Só que aí ele teve que sair, pois Kushina-san ligou, pedindo para que ele fosse para Konoha." Hinata disse, meio triste pela interrupção da noite anterior, mas não muito, afinal havia sido a mãe dele quem ligou, não outra garota.

"Ah... É, a Kushina-san está bem fragilizada com a segunda gravidez... Eu soube que o Minato-san está fazendo o possível para ficar menos tempo no parlamento e mais tempo em casa." Sakura disse, referindo-se ao emprego de Minato como futuro prefeito de Konoha. Ele logo, logo assumiria seu cargo e ao mesmo tempo logo, logo teria seu segundo filho. Definitivamente, era difícil controlar suas 'duas vidas'.

"Sim, Naruto-kun me disse que ele está todo tempo indo para Konoha e vindo para cá para cuidar da mãe, a pedido da mesma. Ela não quer preocupar o marido. Ele ultimamente está muito sem tempo, pois ainda tem que estudar." Hinata disse, com uma expressão preocupada. Naruto fazia faculdade de Direito. Bem difícil para alguém que tem que ficar indo todo tempo para outra cidade para cuidar da mãe grávida.

"Mas e aí? O que ficou fazendo depois que Naruto foi embora?" Sakura perguntou. Sabia que estava enchendo o saco com perguntas, mas dessa forma manteria a atenção de Hinata longe de sua vida pessoal. Ainda não queria falar sobre Sasori.

"Ah, o Kiba-kun chegou e nós ficamos conversando..." Hinata disse, torcendo para que seu rosto não estivesse muito vermelho. Aquela noite havia sido... Constrangedora, vamos dizer assim.

"Entendo..." Sakura disse, dando um sorriso malicioso. "Ele é um ótimo amigo, não é? E é fofo, também. Bonito, até."

"O-onde quer chegar, Sakura-chan?" Hinata perguntou, vermelha.

"Vocês formam um belo casal..." Sakura comentou, ainda sorrindo, quando acabou de almoçar.

"Somos somente amigos, Sakura-chan!" A Hyuuga exclamou, novamente vermelha. Terminou seu almoço, pensando no que Sakura dissera. "Bem, tenho que ir para o meu estágio. Tchau Sakura-chan." Hinata disse, dando um abraço na amiga.

"Tchau!" Sakura falou, enquanto também saía do restaurante.

-x-

"Argh!" Karin praguejou, quando a chuva começou a cair. Ela realmente não gostava de chuva. Principalmente quando ela estava com um pote de sorvete de chocolate na mão, vestida com roupas totalmente está-calor-aqui e sozinha.

Definitivamente, o pior era estar sozinha. Seria perfeito se alguém estivesse ali com ela. Ela deitaria em seu peito e juntos assistiriam TV, comendo uma enorme melancia ou tomando chocolate quente. E depois, quem sabe, eles poderiam... Esquentar as coisas.

Levantou-se, meio deprimida, para pegar um blusão. De repente, a campainha tocou. Karin levantou as sobrancelhas, ansiosa. Bem que podia ser o... "Sasuke-kun!" ela exclamou ao abrir a porta e encarar os olhos pretos que tanto amava.

Sasuke não disse nada, só entrou e enlaçou Karin pela cintura. Ela sorriu. "Sabe, hoje poderíamos ficar um tempinho deitados, tomando chocolate quente. Que tal?" ela sugeriu, com a esperança de que ele aceitasse.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, olhando-a como se tivesse enlouquecido. "Sabe que não, não me faça ficar repetindo." Ele disse, frio. Karin murchou. Porém o Uchiha não pareceu ligar, simplesmente jogou-a contra a parede e invadiu sua boca.

A garota não conseguia não corresponder. Sasuke tinha um poder enorme sobre ela. A boca do moreno foi descendo até o seu colo, mas, em vez de sentir prazer, Karin começou a chorar. Não sabia como, mas grossas lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Sasuke parou com os beijos e a encarou. "Pare de chorar." Ele disse, com o cenho franzido. "Você não tem motivos para isso, então pare. Vai acabar com o momento. Só se divirta, como sempre." Sasuke completou, nenhuma preocupação com o fato da mulher com quem ele transava quase toda noite estar chorando enquanto ele a atacava era vista em seu rosto.

Karin então, sem pensar, deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Por alguns segundo, Sasuke a encarou. Depois, simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu, deixando uma alarmada Karin para trás.

-x-

Sakura entrou em seu apartamento. Franziu o cenho quando viu um pote de sorvete largado na mesinha em frente à TV. "Karin?" chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Ainda com o cenho franzido, foi até o quarto da garota, mas estava vazio. "Estranho..." ela murmurou. Tinha certeza de que teria que sair de casa porque iria encontrar Karin e Sasuke 'mandando ver' na sala.

"Bem, talvez Sasuke tenha tomado vergonha na cara e chamou Karin para ir para sua casa..." ela pensou, dando de ombros. Pegando uma latinha de Coca na geladeira (já havia tomado café antes de ir para casa), ela foi para a sala.

Olhou pela janela, e ficou alguns instantes observando a grossa chuva cair. Estava desse jeito desde o começo da semana. Chuva, chuva e mais chuva. Sakura realmente gostava disso. Chuva era uma de suas coisas favoritas, depois de café e bonecas, é claro.

Pensou em como um cappuccino cairia bem naquela hora. A ótima mistura de café e chocolate. Sem saber o porquê – talvez porque também fosse doce – seus pensamentos se dirigiram à Sasori. O sorriso que a perseguira a semana toda voltou aos lábios.

Ela já nem se importava tanto de parecer uma boba apaixonada – a não ser na frente dele, claro. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Então era isso? Admitia que estava apaixonada? Ela riu. Onde estava a Sakura que ela conhecia?

"Indo atender a porta..." Ela pensou, boba, enquanto ia ver quem tocava a campainha. Provavelmente era a Karin, voltando após uma tarde tórrida. Ou podia ser Ino, que não tinha nada melhor para fazer e foi para ali, talvez até arrastando Hinata consigo. Bem, podia ser qualquer um, até mesmo Sai, um de seus amigos mais estranhos. Ela só na esperava encarar os olhos vermelhos (N/A: vai ser vermelho o.o'.) de Sasori.

-x-

Sakura quase caíra para trás. Estava realmente tonta. O que ele fazia ali? Como ele sabia onde era sua casa? Porque ainda estava calado? E, o mais importante: Porque ele cheirava tão terrivelmente bem?

Sakura não sabia. Só sabia que, se não fizesse algo rápido, seria capaz de desmaiar. "Uh? Sa-sasori-san?" ela perguntou. Utilizar a vergonha era um ótimo artifício, principalmente quando se esta realmente corada.

"Boa noite, Haruno-sama." Ele sorriu. Sakura quase pode sentir cada parte do seu corpo derretendo.

"Ora, vamos. Me chame de Sakura." Ela sorriu também. Sasori só deu de ombros. "E então? O que faz aqui? E... Como sabe onde é _aqui_?" Ela 

perguntou, tentando fazer a maior cara de despreocupada, apesar de sua respiração repentinamente ofegante não ajudar.

"Ah! É que, bem, naquele dia você esqueceu sua carteira no Café. Eu desconfiei que seria sua, então a abri e confirmei. Tinha seu endereço em documento, então eu vim. Perdoe-me se foi sem avisar." Ele falou. E tudo que Sakura conseguia pensar era em como ele era fofo e se ela não havia – por favor, que não – deixado nenhum absorvente dentro da carteira. Seria terrivelmente constrangedor.

"Ah, não tudo bem. Obrigada!" Ela sorriu e se curvou, num perfeito agradecimento. Na verdade, mal notara o sumiço de sua carteira. Sasori estendeu a carteira e ela a pegou, pensando em como seria extremamente clichê se suas mãos passassem uma pela outra na hora da entrega. E em como seria extremamente bom se, após suas mãos se tocarem, ele pusesse a mão dele em sua nuca e a puxasse para um beijo.

"E então? Q-quer entrar?" Sakura perguntou, enquanto torcia para que sua voz não estivesse rouca demais. Sasori assentiu e ela deu espaço para ele entrar. "Senta aí no sofá, eu vou pegar um-"

"Um café?" Sasori a interrompeu, sorrindo.

"Bem, é." Ela riu e foi para a cozinha. Sasori encarou a janela. Do lado de fora, chovia forte. Seu olhar voltou-se para suas mãos. Ele devia realmente estar ali? Ele só não iria machucá-la se continuasse com isso?

Mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois logo Sakura voltou com duas xícaras de café fervente. "Meu cappuccino não é dos melhores, mas acho que esse ficou bom." Ela explicou, pensativa.

"Está ótimo." Sasori sorriu, dando um pequeno gole. "E então? Como foi sua semana?" Ele perguntou, pondo a xícara em cima de uma mesinha.

"Ótima." Sakura tentou responder casualmente, como se não tivesse passado a semana suspirando por ele. "E a sua?"

"Melhor impossível. As vendas estão indo cada vez melhores e minhas notas também. Definitivamente uma ajudante foi uma de minhas melhores decisões." Ele comentou. Sakura assentiu, ignorando o um_a_. "E quando você irá comprar sua nova boneca?"

"Logo. Só falta eu terminar de juntar o dinheiro necessário. Não vejo a hora de por as mãos em mais uma de suas bonecas perfeitas!" Sakura disse, com um brilho de excitação nos olhos. Podia estar parecendo uma psicopata, mas ela não ligava.

"Que bom que gosta de meu trabalho." Sasori deu um leve sorriso. Sakura quase o bateu por ser tão fofo.

Os dois ficaram um pouco em silêncio, enquanto bebiam calmamente seu cappuccino. De repente, enquanto Sasori ia colocar a xícara na mesa, a mesma escorregou de seus dedos e espatifou-se no chão. "Perdoe-me. Ela caiu de repente." Ele se apressou em se desculpar. "Me arranje um pano que eu posso limpar sozinho."

Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Não tem problema, eu mesma o faço." Ela levantou a mão, com descaso. Levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha, mas Sasori chegou primeiro na sua frente, barrando-lhe o caminho.

"Eu já disse, eu faço. Não me faço repetir." Ele revirou os olhos. Sakura riu.

"Não precisa." Sakura disse, tentando tirá-lo da frente para passar. Sasori manteve-se firme e aproximou mais sua cabeça da dela, para que seus olhos ficassem frente a frente. A Haruno estremeceu.

"Eu quero." Sasori disse, firme. Sakura abriu a boca algumas vezes, tentando falar, mas o aroma vindo de Sasori a impedia de pensar.

Sasori segurou o queixo de Sakura, ainda a encarando. Ela lentamente fechou os olhos, pensando em como queria esquecer mais coisas quando se encontrasse novamente com ele.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Sim, eu parei nessa parte. Hohohoh!

Sintam a minha ira, mortais 8D. Ok, er...

Bem, não irei comentar nada sobre esse capítulo. Vai que eu digo algum spoiler? O.o'.

Mas há algo que precisam saber: todos os capítulos dessa fic já estão planejados e nomeados.

Fãs de Suika, me aguardem xD. Tudo o que querem saber sobre esse casal perfeito virá, em uma nova fic.

Ok, chega de spoilar! D

Agora, as reviews \o:

**- Bih – **Irmã gêmea! Vou responder às suas três perfeitas reviews:  
1ª: é, eu também morro de preguiças às vezes. xD. Ain, brigada! Eu achei fofinho, então pus ela ficar viciada nisso xD. Aauhauaha, sim por Sasori-danna eu vendia até minhas calças – asteriscos -. Nhai, que bom que gostou o/  
2ª: AUHAUAHUAAHUAH, que bom que gostou disso xD. Sim, sim o/. SasorixSakura é vida!  


3ª: Particularmente, também adorei a noite da bebida xD. UAHAUHAHAAH. Sim, bebida é golpe baixa /entrando na onda/. Nhe, coitadas u.u – como se não fosse eu que escrevesse essa fic -. xDDD. Nem sei direito, pode até ser que ele dê uma passada por aqui. Mas se não for para dar uns pegas no Naruto ou no Shika (Hinata está comprometida aqui xD) talvez ele fique totalmente off. Uahauha, sim drama owna xD.  
Beijões minha irmã-gêmea-parceira-do-Neji-garota-propaganda 8D.  
S2 o/

- **Chibi Anne – **Hallo, sobrinha o/. Sim, concordo plenamente. Ui, brigada o/. Ninguém é, minha cara, ninguém é. Nhaai, brigada o/! Beijoos!

- **Srta. Abracadabra – **xD, que bom que gostou o/. Há, espere ela pelos próximos caps. Beijos!

**- Chuck Lil – **Porque você é, no mínimo, estranha Vamp's. xD. Ta aí, seria fofo. Porque não me deu essa idéia antes? 8D. Uh, sim xD. Que bom que gostou! Beijos, açúcar da minha vida.

- **Paty-kon-chan – **Que bom \o/. Yep – asteriscos -. Uh, leia mais acima e você vai saber xD. Beijos!

- **Sabaku no Uchiha – **Nhaai, que bom. Sério? Eu achava que isso era impossível – asteriscos - . Ainda é um segredo quem é, hohoho. Sem problema xD. Beijos!

- **Demetria Blackwell – **Que bom! É, ela é um prodígio. Uh, tenho que lembrar de procurar 8D. Beijos!

- **Lu.st Shinoda - ** Veja aí em cima xD. Também amo . . Nossa, brigada!! – asteriscos -. Beijoos!

This is.

Amo³ vocês o/


	6. O gosto de um lábio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas não esqueçam que o Sasori é da Sakura u.u.

**-x-**

**Capítulo dedicado à Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 6 **– O gosto de um lábio

**-x-**

"_Sasori segurou o queixo de Sakura, ainda a encarando. Ela lentamente fechou os olhos, pensando em como queria esquecer mais coisas quando se encontrasse novamente com ele."_

Sasori aproximou mais o seu rosto do de Sakura, seus narizes quase se encostavam. A Haruno podia sentir a respiração rápida dele em seu rosto. Ela podia sentir seu coração quase saindo pela boca.

De repente, Sakura percebeu que Sasori se afastava de sua boca. Abriu os olhos e só viu o pescoço do rapaz, enquanto sentia lábios macios sobre sua testa.

-x-

Decepção. Essa foi a palavra que Sakura segurou em sua boca quando recobrou sua consciência após o 'beijinho-na-testa' de Sasori. Ela... Ela jurava que iria ser beijada! Ela jurava que, por um momento, tudo o que ela estava sentindo por ele era recíproco.

Mas não.

Ele havia dado somente um _beijo na testa_ e depois dado meia-volta, indo para a cozinha. Sakura só havia ficado parada, estática. Vacilando entre ficar feliz por ele ter lhe dado um beijo na testa ou decepcionada por ter sido _somente_ um beijo na testa.

Quando ela lembrou-se de que tinha que respirar, optou por ficar decepcionada. Qual é, ele estava ali, na casa de uma garota, a sós com uma garota, perto de uma garota! Por que ele não a beijou? Só se ele fosse... gay.

E foi assim, com o pedido mental para que ele não fosse gay, que ela foi para a cozinha. Lá, encontrou um perdido Sasori olhando confuso para todos os compartimentos da cozinha. "Última gaveta daquela estante pequena ali no canto." Sakura disse, tentando disfarçar sua voz decepcionada. Sem sucesso, claro.

"Obrigado, Haruno-sama." Ele sorriu levemente. Sakura quase o socou. Continuava fofo, mesmo tendo-a decepcionado.

"Não adianta eu discutir, não é?" Ela resmungou, referindo-se ao fato de que ele é quem iria limpar o café derramado.

"Não mesmo." Sasori riu e, ao pegar um pano, foi para a sala. Botou os cacos da xícara em um saco que tinha em mãos e limpou o café com o pano. "Pronto. Limpo. Ou pelo menos, mais ou menos." Ele falou e depois foi colocar o pano e a xícara na cozinha.

Sakura suspirou. Ele parecia totalmente indiferente ao quase-beijo que ocorrera há instantes. Ou ela que estava paranóica demais. Provavelmente, a última opção.

"Vai querer mais café, Sasori-san?" Ela perguntou, quando eles voltaram a se sentar no sofá.

"Não, obrigado."

"Estava tão ruim assim, é?" ela riu.

"É. Estava péssimo." Sasori comentou, tentando esconder um sorriso perante aos olhos arregalados de Sakura.

"Você está-" Sakura murmurou, incrédula.

"Brincando, caso não tenha percebido." Ele a interrompeu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Sakura o encarou por alguns segundos, cética, até que revirou os olhos.

"Estou conhecendo seu outro lado hoje, é?" Ela perguntou, com uma voz exalando uma raiva fingida.

"Outro lado?" Sasori arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"O lado do mal e sarcástico. Diferente do lado educado e fofo que conheci." Sakura disse, cruzando os braços e sorrindo. Havia percebido que deixara a palavra 'fofo' escapar, mas Sasori não parecia ter notado realmente.

"Bem, nem eu mesmo sabia que eu tinha esses dois lados. Mas de qualquer forma, agora você me conhece por completo." Ele deu de ombros, com um sorriso. "E então? Está feliz com isso ou devo me retirar imediatamente, Haruno-sama?"

Sakura riu. "Oh, não, não. Não é necessário. Seus dois lados... Me divertem, Sasori-san." Ela disse, enquanto continuava a rir.

Sasori se levantou do sofá e foi até perto dela, se ajoelhando na frente da Haruno. "Seu bobo da corte às suas ordens, Rainha Haruno." Ele pegou a mão da garota e a beijou levemente, com um sorriso.

Sakura bateu de leve na cabeça dele. "Seu... fresco. Achei que era fabricante de bonecas e não comediante." Ela meneou a cabeça.

Sasori se sentou ao seu lado. O ar divertido que antes estava nele, deu lugar ao seu habitual ar sério. "Muito bem. Prefere ser... uma boneca, então?" ele perguntou, mas ainda estava sério.

Sakura o encarou. "Uma boneca de porcelana?" ela perguntou, estreitando um pouco os olhos.

"É. Você parece uma delas..." Ele comentou vagamente, ainda a encarando. Sakura se aproximou mais dele.

"Mas porcelana é... fria." Sakura disse, com uma mão acariciando a bochecha de Sasori, que aproximou seu rosto do dela.

"Pode ser. Mas... eu sei que você tem lábios quentes." Sasori sussurrou, antes de segurar os ombros de Sakura e puxá-la para um beijo.

-x-

Descrição: Era quente. Era macio. Era perfeito.

Duração: Um segundo. Um minuto. Dois.

Assim era o beijo.

E, depois, o ar frio, uma despedida e o barulho de uma porta batendo.

-x-

A reação de Sakura após o beijo e a saída de Sasori pôde ser dividida em cinco fases:

Primeira: ela ficou estática. Imóvel. Na hora do beijo, correspondeu com fervor. Mas quando ele acabou, ela ficou parada. Seus nervos não estavam trabalhando direito, ela se sentia entorpecida.

Segunda: ela ficou surpresa. Muito surpresa. Afinal, quando o beijo acabou, Sasori simplesmente saiu pela porta. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, completamente incrédula.

Terceira: ela ficou eufórica. Não conseguiu segurar um grito. Ela havia sido beijada! Beijada! Bei-ja-da! E por Sasori! Ela não conseguiu evitar começar a pular enquanto segurava sua boca para que mais nenhum grito saísse.

Quarta: Ela ficou com raiva. Com muita raiva. Por que ele havia saído, afinal? Ele a beijou, não beijou? Então por que saiu daquele jeito pela porta? Ele era um idiota! Ora, a beija e depois sai!

Quinta: Ela ficou triste. A beira das lágrimas. Se ele havia ido embora, então ele... não gostava dela. Ou ela beijava mal. Ela não sabia dizer qual o pior. Talvez, ela nunca mais o visse.

E foi assim, nessa quinta fase, que Karin encontrou Sakura quando entrou no apartamento.

-x-

"Bem, é aqui." Ino sorriu, indicando a lanchonete às suas costas. "Amo o sanduíche daqui. Não é muito saudável, mas enfim." Ela riu.

"Deve ser agradável." O garoto moreno de óculos escuros ao seu lado comentou. Ino assentiu. Shino abriu a porta da lanchonete e deu passagem para Ino, que entrou.

"O que vão querer?" logo que se sentaram em uma mesa, uma garçonete veio atendê-los. "Posso recomendar um suco de morango? É ótimo!" Ela completou e Ino não deixou de perceber que aquela garçonete nunca a recomendara nada quando ela ia sozinha ali. E também não deixou de notar a piscada de olho da garçonete quando ela e Shino fizeram seu pedido. Mas a piscada definitivamente não era para Ino.

Enfim. O silêncio repousou sobre a mesa quando a garçonete foi embora. Ino batucava as unhas na mesa e olhava para a janela, mas sentia o olhar de Shino sobre si.

Ino nem acreditava que realmente tinha tido coragem para chamá-lo para lanchar com ela depois do curso. Não era exatamente um encontro, mas... Pelo menos ela estava ali com ele.

"Você gosta de chuva?" Shino perguntou, de repente. Ino o encarou.

"Amo. Assim, amo menos que maçãs e flores, claro. Mas amo chuva." Ino explicou, meio atrapalhada diante da pergunta repentina.

"Então... Vem comigo?" Ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão para Ino, que levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

"Mas... Nós já pedimos e... Para onde?" Ela estava realmente confusa diante da atitude de Shino.

"Bem, o pedido não chegou. Podemos comer depois. E, para onde? Bem, você saberá." Shino deu um leve sorriso e Ino o encarou, meio entorpecida. Ela ainda não havia se acostumado ao jeito... exótico do rapaz. Segurou sua mão e se levantou.

E, juntos, eles saíram da lanchonete para a rua molhada pela chuva lá fora.

-x-

Sasori passou pela porta de sua loja, calado. Sentou-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou, sem notar um olhar preocupado vindo de trás do balcão da loja direcionado a ele. Só notou Kitsune quando cabelos negros com pontas roxas ficaram à sua frente. "Danna?" ela o chamou.

Sasori levantou sua cabeça e a encarou, com o cenho franzido. Dava para notar que ele estava perdido em pensamentos. "Sasori-danna?" ela chamou novamente, mas ele continuou a encará-la em silêncio.

Kitsune levantou as sobrancelhas e começou a ficar alarmada. "Sa-sasori-danna? Você está bem? Me responda!" ela disse, rápido. Como sempre que ficava nervosa, agitou as mãos enquanto chamava Sasori, que continuava parado.

Ela se calou por uns instantes, pensativa. Até que deu um leve sorriso e foi até o telefone. "Ok, ok, já que você está me ignorando vou chamar o Deidara-san, quem sabe ele não faz você falar e-"

"Não." Sasori disse, já afastando Kitsune de perto do telefone, que ria. "Nada de Deidara."

"Danna! Você está vivo!" Kitsune riu, o abraçando. Ele só revirou os olhos. "Mas e aí? Por que você estava tão... desligado?"

"Não foi nada."

"Você não me engana, Danna. O que houve? Não foi bem lá no apartamento da Sakura?" ela perguntou, mais séria e preocupada.

"Já disse, não foi nada." Ele bufou.

Kitsune deu de ombros. "Que seja, quando estiver de bom humor, me avisa. Aí eu ligo para o Deidara-san e você nos conta."

"Que seja..." Ele murmurou, antes de entrar em uma espécie de 'escritório'. Ele logo teria que ir para a recepção, pois Kitsune iria para a faculdade. Mas antes, ele se sentou em uma cadeira, pensativo. Inconscientemente, passou sua mão pela sua boca. E lá estava um gosto. Um gosto de um lábio.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Hoje teve beijo? Teve sim senhor \o/! Hoje teve Shino? Teve sim senhor \o/! xD.

Capítulo dedicado à Abracadabra porque deu a idéia do resumo e porque a Kitsu-chan apareceu! –leva Kitsune pra casa-

Er... xD.

Agradeço à Chibi Anne por betar! Te amo sobrinha –asteriscos-.

Enfim, vamos às reviews:

- **Srta. Abracadabra **– uahuahahaah. xD. Aqui está a Kitsu-chan \o/! Não, ainda não xD. Espero que tenha gostado o/! Beijoos!

- **Sabaku no Uchiha** – uahauaha. Aqui está mais ;D. Beijos!

- **x Hunter-Nin** – hohoho, xD. Nooossa, que bom \o/. Espero que tenha gostado o/. Beijos!

- **taliane** – auhuahuaha. Que bom que está gostando! Beijos!

- **Chibi Anne** – Nhooi, que bom sobrinha! Aqui está a continuação ;D. Beijos!

- **Mr. Montagh** – Leia e descubra 8D. Sim xD. Mas a Kitsune é só amigo dele xD. Sim ò.ó7. Beijos! – sai confusa porque não entendeu porque rimou –

- **Paty-kon-chan** – Wee, que bom que gostou! Ele tem A coisa, sabe? 8D. hohoho, maldade é meu apelido 8D. Aham! Morra, Sasuke! xD. Beijos!

- **Hatake Sakura** – Oh! Mais uma autora! – aperta - Que bom que está gostando! Bem... vai saber xD. Beijos!

- **Bruna Lopes** – Oh! Leitora nova! – aperta – Nossa! Que bom! –asteriscos-. Aaah, legal xD. Beijos!

É isso. Putz, amo vocês! Mesmo mesmo!

Beijooos! o/


	7. Uma outra noite de bebida

"Olha aqui, Sakura, se você não falar agora o que foi eu te dou uns socos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu nem queria mesmo... u.u

/se mata/

**-x-**

**Capítulo 7 – Uma outra noite de bebida**

-**x**-

"Olha aqui, Sakura, se você não falar agora o que foi eu te dou uns socos!" Karin exclamou, irritada. Já se passara pelo menos meia hora desde que ela chegara a seu apartamento e encontrara a Haruno sentada no sofá com o olhar distante e deprimido. E, por mais que Karin sacudisse, gritasse ou a ameaçasse, Sakura simplesmente não falava nada. Só ficava lá, com aquele ar deprimentemente triste.

Karin olhou para o próprio punho cerrado. "Muito bem... se prefere da maneira difícil...".

"Ok, ok, pronto. Já estou falando." Sakura agitou as mãos, com os olhos verdes levemente arregalados.

"Ah, então está viva!" pela voz de Karin, dava para notar que ela não estava lá muito calma.

"Desculpa é que... não. Nada." Sakura pensou em falar, mas preferiu deixar o que acontecera a pouco em segredo.

"É, claro. Você estava aí, com um ar completamente melancólico e eu vou acreditar que não foi nada. Ta achando que eu sou idiota, garota?"

"Por que, ao invés de falar de mim, não falamos de você? Onde estava?" Sakura cortou, astutamente.

"Isso não... tem importância agora." Karin murmurou, com um rubor leve nas bochechas brancas.

"Bem, eu digo o mesmo, então." E sorriu triunfante.

"Argh..." Praguejou a ruiva, saindo da sala e indo a direção à cozinha.

Sakura riu levemente antes da lembrança do que ocorrera um pouco mais cedo vir como um baque em sua mente. Ele havia... ela havia... _eles haviam_... se beijado? Seu corpo, sua mente, tudo nela dizia que sim. Mas algo a fazia não acreditar nisso. Se eles realmente se beijaram, por que não estavam agora sentados no sofá vendo um filme enquanto trocavam carícias? Por que ele não estava _ali_? Por que ele havia simplesmente saído após um beijo simplesmente maravilhoso, na opinião dela?

Isso só poderia significar três coisas: ela beijava mal, ele não gostava dela ou ele era um completo idiota. Sakura torcia internamente pela terceira opção. Ela poderia até conviver com o fato de beijar mal, mas o sentimento dela por ele não ser recíproco? Isso seria terrível.

A Haruno já não tinha mais como negar que estava com seus quatro pneus arriados por ele. Já não podia negar que vivia pensando nele, que sonhava com ele, que sentia ele todo tempo perto dela. Não ligava por parecer uma idiota apaixonada, afinal, ela era isso mesmo.

Ela se sentia meio ridícula por estar dessa forma só porque conversara um pouco com ele. Tudo bem, eles haviam se beijado, mas ele simplesmente saíra correndo pela porta! E... havia sido somente um beijo! Por que ela, uma _mulher _de 23 anos, estava agindo com uma _menina_ de 15? Sakura realmente se sentia uma idiota confusa.

Lentamente, ela se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama sem ao menos trocar de roupa. Fechou os olhos em uma vã tentativa de não lembrar de mais nada daquela noite. Mas é claro que as lembranças povoariam também seus sonhos naquela noite.

-x-

Sasori observava a porta pelo qual Kitsune acabara de sair. Estava sozinho na loja, sozinho com seus pensamentos.

A cena que ocorrera no apartamento de Sakura passava repetidas vezes em sua cabeça. Tão real, tão nítida, tão presente... ele poderia até tocar nessa lembrança.

Ainda podia sentir em seu corpo o toque de Sakura. As mãos que passavam rápidas pelo seu cabelo. A coxa que roçava na pele dele. Os cabelos que se emaranhavam. E os lábios. Ah, os lábios. Carnudos, macios, suaves, não dava para esquecer. Ele poderia continuar naquele beijo eternamente.

Mas ele fugira. Ele interrompera aquele beijo impecável e fugira. _Por quê?_, ele não conseguia parar de se perguntar. Sasori sabia por que: por medo. É, ele era um grande covarde.

Mas... p_or quê? _Ele ainda não sabia a resposta dessa pergunta. Seu medo ainda era algo obscuro para ele. Sasori não conseguia se entender.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados na porta, mas ele não a via realmente. Seus pensamentos o confundiam.

Uma campainha. Um barulho de passos. Uma voz o chamando.

Logo a mente de Sasori voltou a se focar e ele já sorria fracamente para a cliente que acabara de chegar.

- Foi uma ótima escolha, obrigada. – A cliente disse, após a compra.

E, logo depois, a mente de Sasori voltou a vagar.

-x-

Um caco. Era o Sakura estava naquela manhã. Suas olheiras pareciam estar mais evidentes naquele dia, seus cabelos pareciam não querer desemaranhar, suas forças pareciam ter sumido.

"E tudo isso por um cara? Como você é idiota, Sakura!" ela murmurou, quase se socando.

Pegou a primeira blusa e a primeira calça que viu. O brilho foi deixado de lado. Com seus livros em mãos, foi para a sala.

Um ressonar baixo vinha do sofá. Karin dormia tranqüilamente ali, uma bandeja com restos de melancia no chão ao seu lado. Sakura sorriu levemente antes de pegar uma maçã e sair do apartamento.

-x-

No caminho para o metrô, Sakura se reprimia internamente por não ter preparado um café. Estaria muito mais desperta para ir para a faculdade. Suspirou e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. É, ela se atrasaria se fosse atrás de um expresso agora.

Chegou ao metrô e esperou o seu. E esperou. Esperou. Esperou.

"Com licença, mas sabe dizer se o metrô de 6:30 já saiu?" Sakura perguntou à uma senhora ao seu lado.

"Sim, há muito tempo."

"Oh Deus, e qual é o próximo metrô?"

"O de 7:30."

"Não! Droga, droga, droga, droga!" resmungou Sakura, deixando a senhora um tanto quanto assustada.

"_Ótimo. Ótimo. Parabéns, Sakura. Vai perder a primeira aula. E uma aula importante. Lindo! Começou o dia bem, hein?"_ ela pensou, com raiva.

Quando deu sete e meia, Sakura foi a primeira a se esgueirar para o metrô.

-x-

Uma garota de cabelos rosa corria apressada pelo campo da faculdade. Se não se apressasse, perderia também a segunda aula. "Oh Deus, eu preciso de um café..." ela murmurou, enquanto corria para a máquina de café ali perto. A aula podia esperar uns segundinhos.

Remexeu sua bolsa atrás da carteira. Achou. Porém... onde estavam seus trocados? "Ok, Sakura. Calma. Respire. Você pagou o metrô, certo. E agora onde está o resto do seu dinheiro?" vasculhou a bolsa mais um pouco até que se convenceu de que, realmente e de novo, havia deixado seu dinheiro em casa.

O pensamento de que fora em um dia assim, azarado, em que ela tivera sua primeira conversa real com Sasori não deixou de vir em sua cabeça.

Sakura suspirou antes de se dirigir para sua sala. Ela só não notara que, de longe, um garoto ruivo a observava, confuso.

-x-

A campainha do apartamento de Karin tocava. A ruiva coçou preguiçosamente a cabeça enquanto se levantava de sua cama. Ainda vestia sua camisola, pois estava com muito ânimo para se trocar.

Foi até a porta e a abriu, se deparando com dois olhos muito negros. "Não..." ela sussurrou.

"Vai me deixar entrar ou vai dar um ataque como ontem?" ele falou, friamente.

"Eu..." Karin começou, mas não conseguiu prosseguir. Se sentia incrivelmente fraca perto dele.

"É. Foi o que pensei." Sasuke deu um leve sorriso antes de tomar os lábios da ruiva.

Ela não queria. Não queria retribuir tão fervorosamente. Não depois do dia anterior. Mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ele a controlava facilmente. A tinha na palma de sua mão. E Karin não fazia simplesmente nada para mudar isso.

Quando percebeu, já estava em seu quarto, com a blusa completamente tirada. "Você... não devia estar... trabalhando?" Karin conseguiu soltar.

"Isso não importa. Afinal, você deveria estar fazendo o mesmo, mas continua aqui, sendo uma desocupada." Ele retrucou. E aquela frase pareceu perfurar Karin como se fosse uma flecha.

Mas ela não tivera muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois logo percebera que suas roupas estavam sendo tiradas.

-x-

Sakura praguejava alto. A roupa que estava usando estava encharcada. E por quê? Porque do nada começara a chover, apesar do sol que estava anteriormente. E, como a Haruno estava sem guarda-chuva, ela foi pega de surpresa, se molhando toda enquanto saía da faculdade.

"Lindo, muito lindo!" ela murmurou, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados. Correu para ficar debaixo de uma tenda de um mercador e pegou seu celular. "Vamos Karin, atenda!" pediu Sakura, enquanto do outro lado da linha só fazia chamar. "Merda." Murmurou novamente, antes de ir novamente para a chuva.

-x-

Sakura agora vestia seu jaleco no hospital. Em sua mente estava a lembrança de quando fora para seu apartamento para trocar de roupa e ouvira _certos _ruídos vindos do quarto de Karin.

Será que a ruiva não ia aprender que Sasuke não queria mais nada além daquilo?

Bufou, antes de se encaminhar até onde estava a doutora Misune.

-x-

A Haruno aplicava injeção em um paciente quando uma voz calma ecoou por todo o hospital. _"Estagiária Haruno Sakura, você é chamada com urgência na recepção. Repetindo, estagiária Haruno Sakura, você é chamada com urgência na recepção."_

Sakura franziu o cenho e olhou para Misune. "Pode ir, sem problemas." A doutora falou, sorrindo.

"Obrigada!" A Haruno respondeu, enquanto calmamente se dirigia para a recepção. No caminho, enfermeiros passaram apressados por ela carregando uma maca com alguém, aparentemente, muito ferido.

Sakura suspirou. Quem iria fazer a cirurgia, provavelmente seria Misune, mas Sakura não poderia ajudar. Era ainda uma reles estagiária.

Chegando a recepção, a primeira coisa que Sakura viu foi um mar de cabelos vermelhos vindo em sua direção. "Karin?" ela perguntou, surpresa. "O que faz aqui?"

A ruiva franziu o cenho e pôs suas mãos nos ombros da Haruno. A segunda pôde notar que os olhos da primeira estavam meio avermelhados. "Karin... você cho-".

"Sakura." A outra disse, séria. "Eu quero arranjar um emprego."

-x-

Hinata fechou a porta de seu apartamento com um sorriso no rosto. Aquela tarde havia sido incrivelmente agradável. Pena que ela não havia sido com Naruto...

A morena revirou os olhos. Por que ela tinha de ser tão boba? Adentrou no apartamento, com todas as lembranças daquela tarde em sua cabeça. Até que se deparou com uma loira sonhadora deitada no sofá.

"Hã? Ino-chan? Não deveria correr para sua aula de latim?" a Hyuuga perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Ino a encarou, mas não parecia vê-la realmente. Um sorriso bobo estava esbanjado em sua face. "Ino-chan... Hoje você tem aula de latim!"

"Latim?" a outra murmurou, meio confusa. "Oh, não, não. A aula de hoje vai ficar para amanhã. O que é uma pena, queria vê-lo de novo..." e voltou a sonhar acordada.

"Vê-lo? Ah, sim. O seu amigo do latim..." Hinata sorriu. "Bem, já que você também está com a noite livre, por que não ligamos para a Sakura-chan e para a Karin-chan e combinamos de elas passarem aqui?"

Ino franziu o cenho. "Para uma noite de bebida?"

"Bem... é."

"Sei... O que deu em você, hein Hinata?" um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto da loira. "Acho que você teve uma tarde muito boa e quer nos contar, não é? Afinal, hoje não teve estágio... Onde esteve a tarde toda?"

"N-não é isso... É-é só que... Faz um te-tempo que a gente não se re-reúne..." a morena se atrapalhou.

"Sei..." o sorriso ainda não havia desaparecido. "Mas tudo bem. Gostei da sua idéia. Vamos ligar sim." Ino sorriu, enquanto pegava seu celular.

-x-

Um segundo. Dois. Três. O silêncio reinava. Um riso nervoso. Uma gargalhada nervosa. Um franzir de cenho.

"Há, essa foi muito boa, Karin. Puxa, por um momento achei que estivesse falando sério!" Sakura forçava um riso.

"E eu estou. Eu realmente quero arranjar um emprego." Karin falou, séria, com o cenho franzido.

Sakura parou de rir. Encarou Karin. Mais um segundo. Dois. Três. "Sério?" a outra balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. "Mas... por que isso de repente?".

"Não... estou a fim de ser uma desocupada pra sempre, vivendo nas costas dos meus pais." A ruiva respondeu, desviando o olhar. "Não quero que os outros me vejam somente como uma garotinha mimada que não tem mais nada pra fazer além de sexo com uma cara que não a ama."

Sakura suspirou. "Deixe-me adivinhar... Suigetsu ou Sasuke lhe falaram algo desse tipo." A outra não respondeu. "Olha, Karin, se você realmente quer trabalhar, então tem que ser por você. Não porque alguém lhe falou isso. Se for assim, então você não vai durar uma semana."

Karin a encarou. "Eu... realmente quero isso. Estou falando muito sério!"

"Olha... é melhor você voltar pra casa, comer algumas melancias e descansar."

Karin bufou. "É, eu não devia ter vindo falar com você. Vou falar é com a Hinata, ela vai me entender melhor." E ia pegando sua bolsa para sair.

"Não, espera. Desculpa. É que... ainda não da pra acreditar, Karin. Você _realmente_ quer isso?" a ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça. "Mas... no que pretende trabalhar? Você nunca terminou a faculdade!"

"Eu sei. Mas você lembra que eu fiz pelo menos uns dois anos, ou um pouco mais, da faculdade de Jornalismo? E, meus pais sempre me disseram, as portas da faculdade ainda estão abertas para mim, pois eles têm... alguns assuntos com meus pais. Seria uma espécie de última ajuda que eles fariam por mim." Karin sorriu.

"Jornalismo?"

"Sim."

"É, é uma boa faculdade... Então, Karin, te desejo sorte. Hoje mesmo ligue para seus pais e peça para eles garantirem sua vaga. E, na próxima semana, vou com você lá."

A sobrancelha da ruiva arqueou. "Não gosto desse seu tom de garota mais experiente que eu."

"Desculpe, querida, mas eu _sou_ mais experiente que você."

"Haha." Antes que alguma das duas pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o celular de Karin começou a tocar. "Alô? Ah, Hinata? Sei... Aham... É, estou aqui com ela. Agora? Ah, claro! Quer que levemos algo?... Sim, certo. Já estamos indo." E desligou.

"O que foi?"

"Noite da bebida, meu bem. Arranje um jeitinho de sair agora."

"Mas..."

"Vai!"

Sakura revirou os olhos e se encaminhou para onde estaria sua supervisora.

-x-

A campainha foi ouvida. "Deixa que eu abro!" exclamou Ino. E, assim que abriu a porta, Karin e Sakura entraram.

"Olá Karin-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata disse, sorrindo.

"Oi, Hinata!" a duas exclamaram.

"Oi testuda, ruiva de farmácia." Ino sorriu.

"Olá porquinha!" as outras retrucaram.

"Enfim, deixando os "cumprimentos" de lado..." Ino disse, levantando duas garrafas de vodca. "Essas são só para o começo!"

"Meu Deus, desde quando viramos quatro bêbadas e alcoólatras?" Sakura riu.

"Desde que percebemos que temos muitos problemas." Hinata disse, pensativa.

As quatro fizeram sua habitual rodinha na sala, onde deixaram as duas garrafas e quatro copos no centro. "Muito bem, quem começa?" perguntou Karin. Ninguém falou nada. "Então ta, eu escolho. Ino, vai você!"

"Você ama pegar no meu pé, né?" a outra bufou.

"Você é a garota que mais amo irritar, pode ter certeza." A ruiva sorriu.

"Muito bem... Eu... bem, eu não estou exatamente com problemas em minha vida, sabe... é só que... ultimamente eu venho percebendo que eu sou uma garota muito... fútil. Não sei... eu... sabe, eu vivi todos esse anos me importando com beleza, com garotos, até mesmo com dinheiro. Mas eu acho que... nunca vi realmente o lado verdadeiramente bom da vida, sabe? Beleza, festas, garotos, dinheiro... tudo isso é divertido. Mas é incrivelmente passageiro. Eu nunca... nunca tive aquilo que é realmente eterno." Os olhos da loira estavam vermelhos por causa das lágrimas presas. Rapidamente pôs a bebida em um copo e bebeu tudo de uma vez.

"Sabe, Ino-chan, só em você estar assumindo tudo isso já mostra que você não é uma pessoa nada fútil. Só não sabia ainda como... enxergar o outro lado da vida." Hinata falou, sabiamente.

"Eu concordo completamente com a Hinata. E digo mais: você já encontrou sim o que é verdadeiramente eterno. E tenho certeza de que é por causa disso que está falando tudo isso." Sakura riu.

"Perdão?"

"Oh sim... O cara do latim. Nossa, já está tão forte assim, é?" Karin exclamou.

"Do que estão...?"

"Nada, nada, pequeno gafanhoto. Quem vai agora?" Karin cortou.

"Acho que... pode ser eu." Hinata disse, meio hesitante. "Minha vida vem sendo... incrivelmente boa ultimamente. Não me encontrei mais com meu pai, então está tudo realmente tranqüilo. Mas tem algo que... tem algo que está me incomodando. É que eu percebi que eu... sou muito... boba, sabe? Eu... nunca me imponho. Sempre deixo todos pisarem em minha sem nunca... sem nunca revidar. Sempre tenho medo de tudo, de todos, da vida. Nunca deixo... as coisas rolarem. Sempre tenho que ter tudo calculado, tudo pronto, sempre hesito. Não faço nada sem pensar. E... eu me odeio por isso. Odeio-me por sempre fazer tudo o que os outros pedem, mesmo não querendo. Odeio ser vista sempre como a boazinha da história. A boba. A idiota. Eu realmente, realmente, queria mudar. Mas aí... vem o medo. Sempre o medo." Diferente de Ino, Hinata não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. Bebeu rapidamente a vodca em seu copo.

"Você já mudou, Hinata." Karin disse, sorrindo. "Não vê? Você pôs tudo o que sente pra fora, sem hesitar. Falou da sua enorme vontade de mudar com coragem. Você pode não perceber, mas você já mudou e muito."

"O-obrigada, Karin-chan." A morena sorriu.

"Acho que é minha vez..." Sakura murmurou. "Falando bem sério, minha vida está completamente perfeita e normal. Estou bem na faculdade, no estágio, enfim, estou bem. Só um pouco... Ok, muito azarada, mas, apesar disso me irritar bastante, não está atrapalhando minha vida. Estou ótima, para falar a verdade."

"Você está bem na vida, mas não no amor, não é?" Ino disse, sorrindo fracamente. Sakura a encarou. Odiava-a por estar tão certa.

A Haruno deu de ombros. "Veremos isso na próxima rodada."

"Ok, então. Karin, é com você."

A ruiva permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de dar um longo suspiro e começar a falar. "Estou... confusa. Confusa comigo mesma. Cheguei a um ponto em que descobri que não tenho nenhum objetivo de vida. Não estudo, não trabalho, não faço cursos. Não tenho uma vida certa. Sou uma acomodada que vive pedindo dinheiro aos pais. Este é um fato inegável. Mas também descobri algo. Descobri que tenho vontade de mudar. Antes, as pessoas me diziam que eu era só uma desocupada e eu só ria e dizia que era mesmo. Agora não. Quando ouço isso, meu peito dói. Porque a verdade dói. Mas eu não quero ser assim. Tanto como Ino, tanto como Hinata, eu quero mudar. Quero realmente ter... uma vida. Estou cansada de ficar parada enquanto todas as pessoas ao meu redor estão andando. Quero andar também. Quero construir meu futuro como qualquer outra pessoa. E por isso... irei entrar na faculdade." Ela finalizou, com um fraco sorriso. Logo levou o copo cheio de bebida aos lábios.

"Bem, Karin, só posso te dizer que essa foi uma ótima decisão. Você está... no rumo certo. É assim que se diz, garota." Sakura riu.

"Obrigada, Sakura. Agora vem a rodada que estremece nosso coração, ham? Que tal falar de amor?" Karin disse, balançando a vodca em seu copo. "Vamos lá, Ino. Está na hora de sabermos um pouco mais sobre seu Dom Juan misterioso."

"Não teve nenhuma graça, Karin." Ino murmurou, fazendo a outra rir. "Tudo bem... Eu... A gente... A gente saiu ontem. Não... sair é exagero. Nós... fomos a uma lanchonete depois do curso. Ele estava com fome, eu também, então ele perguntou se eu conhecia algum lugar bom e eu disse que havia uma lanchonete que eu adorava ali perto. Nós, então, fomos. E... foi... maravilhoso e-" ela ia continuar a contar sobre sua noite. Iria contar do maravilhoso passeio sob a chuva. Mas... algo a prendeu. Não soube porque, mas preferiu deixar em segredo tudo aquilo. "E foi isso." Completou, meio nervosa.

"Ai, ai, o amor." Karin brincou.

"Haha."

"Mas... rolou alguma coisa?" Sakura perguntou, meio curiosa.

"Não..." Ino murmurou. Não tinha exatamente certeza da resposta, mas enfim. Pegou a garrafa e bebeu pelo gargalo.

"Acho que sou eu..." Hinata suspirou. "Não sei, mas... as coisas com Naruto-kun estão muito difíceis. Quase não nos vemos mais. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de gostar dele. Ás vezes... às vezes penso que é melhor jogar tudo para o alto e partir para outra, mas... quando vejo aqueles olhos eu..." Hinata tirou a garrafa das mãos de Ino para botar em sua boca, bebeu um enorme gole. "E hoje... hoje eu fiquei incrivelmente confusa. Eu tive uma... uma tarde agradável com o Kiba-kun. E, não sei, foi tão... bom. Mas a única coisa que consegui pensar dói. Em como seria melhor se fosse com Naruto-kun. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo." Murmurou, bebendo mais.

"Uma idiota e levemente bêbada, não é?" riu Sakura, tirando a garrafa das mãos de Hinata. "Eu... passo." Três risadas altas foram ouvidas. "Ok, ok... Eu falo. Bem... eu... o Sasori... nós...".

"Tiveram uma noite de sexo tórrido?" Perguntou Ino, rindo.

"Haha. A gente só... se beijou. E foi tão... mágico. Eu sei, foi só um beijo, nada mais. Mas... foi tão... bom. Só que... ele fugiu. É, ele saiu correndo. E me deixou ali, no canto, sem dizer nada. Nem telefonar ele telefonou. Nem sequer me procurou. E o pior é que estou muito mexida. Sabe, eu... não paro de pensar nele. O que posso dizer? Estou realmente apaixonada." E pegou a segunda garrafa, bebendo pelo menos metade dela de uma vez.

"Ok, isso é uma barra. Mas não vire uma bêbada, por favor!" Hinata reprimiu, tirando a garrafa das mãos dela.

"Olha só quem fala." Riu-se Sakura, pegando a garrafa novamente e bebendo um pouco mais.

"Bem, sou eu..." Karin suspirou. "Eu... eu achei que tinha finalmente me 'livrado' do Sasuke. Na última vez que nos encontramos, eu dei um belo tapa no rosto dele. Só que... só que... hoje... Hoje ele apareceu lá em casa de novo e eu... eu não resisti. Eu sei, eu sou uma incrível e grande retardada. Mas é que... eu não consigo resistir. Ele simplesmente me tem nas mãos dele!" ela deu uma pausa, bebendo um pouco de vodca. "E ontem... ontem foi tão divertido com o Suigetsu! Eu cheguei até a pensar no que você haviam me dito, sobre eu e ele... Mas... mas eu... eu ainda amo o Sasuke." E bebeu mais.

"Eu já te disse, Karin. Você acha que o ama. Mas isso é só uma ilusão sua. Na hora que quiser, você pode dar um basta no Sasuke." Sakura disse, com o cenho franzido.

"É, Karin!" Ino exclamou, então a campainha foi ouvida.

"Podem deixar que eu vou!" Hinata disse, indo em direção a porta.

"E, Karin, eu sou muito mais o Suigetsu!" Ino exclamou mais uma vez, rindo enquanto bebia.

"Puxa, eu também!" uma voz masculina invadiu a sala. Com um sorriso de dentes afiados, Suigetsu entrou.

-**x-**

**N/A: **/desvia de pedras, balas, tomates, Death Notes, o diabo a quatro/

Er... posso pedir desculpas? >.

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Mas é que... simplesmente minha mente bloqueou para a Boneca. Eu estava COMPLETAMENTE sem inspiração.

Perdão!!

E perdão por dar a vocês um capítulo tão meia-boca como esse! Mas prometo: o próximo vai bombar 8D.

Agradeço a Chibi Anne, minha sobrinha fofa, por betar!

E... vamos as reviews 8D.

**YumeSangai – **Primeiro, vou responder às suas 6 preciosas reviews –asteriscos-

1ª: Sim, sim, pooobre Sakura xD. Sasori comanda 8D.

2ª: Morra Sasuke u.u. Nhá, sério? Que bom!

3ª: Fatão, querida, fatão xD.

4ª: Que bom que gostou! E aqui está mais xD.

5ª: Sim, Suika comanda 8D. Somos duas, somos duas. Ai, ai, Sasori.

6ª: Você vai ver todos, podes crê 8D. E aqui está o próximo cap xD. Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos!

**Chibi Anne – **Também adorei escreve-lo 8D. Mas esse... i.i. Obrigada por betar e pelos elogios, sobrinha! Beijos!

**Cellinha Uchiiha – **Nossa, que bom! Já ganhou carteirinha de leitora nova –asteriscos-. Sim, sim, Sasori foi mal u.u. XD. Beijos!

**Sabaku no Uchiha – **Aqui está mais! xD. Espero que tenha gostado 8D. Siim! Deidei-chan vai dar as caras por aqui, pode apostar xD. Auhauahauahah. Quem não derrete com o Sasori, quem? xD. Beijos!

**Kiah chan – **Oh, leitora nova! –entrega carteirinha-. Nossa, que bom!! Se quiser, eu te dou cobertura, mas tem que deixar eu aproveitar também, hohoho. xD. Sim, ela e o Sui-chan comandam 8D. auhauahahauhaa. Em breve, em breve xD. Beijos!

**Taliane – **Que bom que gostou! Bem, nem ele mesmo entendeu xD. Quem sabe isso não se revele nos próximos caps? xD. Beijos!

**Srta Abracadabra – **Nhá, que bom que gostou! Kitsu-chaaaaaan –asteriscos-. Beijos!

**Mr. Montagh – **Que bom que gostou!! Uahauahahaah. Sim, você está melhorando, Cord, está melhorando 8D. Beijos!

**Uchihinha chibi – **Noossa! Que bom que está gostando! Continuo sim 8D. Você saberá... você saberá... xD. Beijos!

**Paty-kon-chan – **Nhaaa, não desmaie xD. E que bom que gostou! ShIno comanda 8D. Um grande beijo!

**Miko Nina Chan – **E eu amei ser chamada de sama 8D. Leitora nova! –entrega carteirinha-. Que bom que está gostando! Fico tão feliz! Um beijo!!

**Demetria Blackwell – **Tudo bem, você deixou review, não deixou? xD. Uahauahuahahaah. Peço isso a Ele todo dia 8D. Beijos! E que bom que gostou!

E um agradecimento pela review do Mr. People 8D. Eu sou a betenha dele, você nem é u.u. XD

Beijos a todos! AMO³ vocês 8D!


	8. Droga de coincidência

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu não faria a Hinata apanhar depois de uma declaração, fato.

**-x-**

**Cap. 8 – Droga de coincidência**

**-x-**

"Su-Suigetsu?" Gaguejou Karin, completamente desconcertada e até um pouco corada.

"Eu mesmo. Mas antes de eu receber os beijos e abraços que mereço, quero saber por que e o que as belas damas falavam de mim." Falou, sorrindo, enquanto se sentava entre Ino e Karin. Hinata sentou-se também, pegando um copo de vodca. Sorriu levemente, afinal aquilo seria muito engraçado. "E então, meninas?" Suigetsu insistiu, bastante curioso.

"Bem, pois é. Nós estávamos aqui... falando que... Bem, sabe como é, não é?" Karin se embaralhou nas palavras. Hinata encheu mais um copo.

"Na verdade, não. Vamos lá, não é tão difícil falar. Mal eu sei que não é. Afinal, minha querida Ino dizia que era muito mais eu, o que eu concordo." Sorriu, sabendo o quanto estava sendo egocêntrico. Hinata só assistia a tudo, ainda bebendo.

"Ora, seu convencido." Karin praguejou.

"Estão demorando, meninas." Ino e Sakura encararam Karin, com uma nítida expressão de quem diz 'cuida que é teu'.

Hinata se levantou. As bochechas levemente rosadas devido à bebida. "Tudo bem, _Sui-chan_, eu conto." A voz da menina estava levemente embargada.

"Sui-chan?" Suigetsu murmurou.

"É o seguinte. Estávamos aqui falando da vida alheia e de como anda a nossa vida amorosa, terrível para algumas, ótima para outras. E, bem, sabemos muito bem como anda nossa querida ruiva Karin." Hinata falava, ainda em pé, meio cambaleante. Ino ria levemente, Sakura assistia de olhos arregalados, Karin escondia o rosto atrás de uma almofada e Suigetsu sorria, com os dentes afiados à mostra. "E, bem, estávamos aqui dizendo para ela largar o Sasuke que, apesar de muito gostoso, não vale nada. E todas nós concordamos que é você é bem melhor para ela. Afinal, é gostoso e ainda é legal! E aí, garanhão, por que não ataca ela?" Hinata dizia, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Suigetsu começou a rir. A Hyuuga, então, se aproximou um pouco dele e sussurrou. "Aproveita que ela ta fragilizada porque..."

"Muito bem, muito bem, querida Hinata. Acho que você bebeu vodca de mais. Que tal um bom banho de água fria?" Sakura disse, ao perceber que Hinata iria contar do _agradável _dia de Karin copulando com Sasuke. A Haruno começou a levar, devagar, a morena para fora da sala.

"Oh, mas por quê? Eu estava aqui dando dicas ao meu amigo Sui-chan..." Hinata lamentou e Sakura só assentiu, continuando a levá-la para o banheiro.

Quando as duas saíram da sala, Suigetsu parou de rir e virou-se para Karin. "Então quer dizer que sou gostoso e legal?" ele perguntou, atiçando.

"Cala a boca." Karin devolveu, ainda atrás da almofada, com a voz abafada. Ino continuava a assistir àquilo tudo rindo. Suigetsu então encarou a Yamanaka e fez um pequeno gesto para que ela saísse da sala. Ino assentiu, dando uma piscadela para o Hozuki e saindo da sala. Suigetsu estendeu a mão para a almofada que Karin segurava, tentou puxá-la, mas a ruiva segurava firme.

"Por favor, Karin, infantilidade não." Suigetsu franziu o cenho.

"Olha só quem fala. Você só quer que eu diga que você é o gostosão das tapiocas e que é melhor do que o Sasuke para ter seu precioso ego aumentado. Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui, hein?" ela perguntou, tirando a almofada do rosto.

"Liguei para o seu apartamento, mas vocês não estavam lá. Então adivinhei que vieram para cá. Mas esse não é ponto. Quem disse que eu só quero aumentar meu ego?"

"Ora, vamos, você sabe que é um grande convencido. E, se quer saber, não vai conseguir arrancar nenhum elogio meu." A ruiva bufou. Suigetsu franziu o cenho.

"Eu merecia um ao menos uma vez, não acha? Pelo menos de bom ouvinte, afinal eu agüento você ficar falando e falando do glorioso Uchiha Idiota. Porque é tão difícil, hein?" foi a vez de ele bufar. Cruzou os braços e fechou o rosto, enquanto encarava o chão. Karin mordeu o lábio inferior. Adiantou-se para o Hozuki. Devagar, pôs a mão no rosto dele, que a encarou com surpresa. A ruiva sorriu de leve e encostou seus lábios nos dele, começando um beijo calmo, que logo se tornou feroz com a presença dos dentes afiados de Suigetsu. Ela permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, até que parou.

"Você beija bem." Sussurrou, ainda próxima a ele. "Pronto. Um elogio." Afastou-se, repentinamente. "Agora, pode ir. E não comente nada sobre isso quando eu estiver sóbria."

Suigetsu levantou as sobrancelhas, bastante surpreso. Então sorriu. "Para mim, você está bem sóbria." E se levantou, para logo depois sair do apartamento.

**-x-**

Sakura acordou naquela manhã de sexta-feira com uma certeza na cabeça: iria comprar bonecas. Mesmo que tivesse que faltar a faculdade, ela iria. E por que numa sexta e não no domingo? Porque sexta Sasori estaria na faculdade tenho uma aula qualquer sobre arte e na loja estaria sua querida ajudante. E daí que ela estava sendo infantil? Sasori foi o que fugiu. Levantou-se e, rapidamente, tomou um banho, vestiu-se e pegou o dinheiro. Passou um brilho nos lábios e pôs um pequeno prendedor no cabelo. Podia parecer mais infantil ainda, mas, se a 'ajudante' a atenderia naquele dia, queria que ela a visse ao menos agradável. Passou no quarto de Karin e assustou-se ao não encontrá-la lá. Foi para a cozinha e via a ruiva terminando de comer um enorme pedaço de melancia, completamente vestida.

"Aonde vai?" a Haruno perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

"Vou atrás de emprego!" Karin respondeu, animada. Terminou a melancia e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Sakura arregalou os olhos de foi para a geladeira.

"Você o que?" pegou leite e açúcar, para, calmamente, preparar seu café. Como Karin não respondeu, Sakura continuou a preparar sua refeição matinal com um belo sanduíche e café.

Karin voltou para a cozinha, enxugando a boca, e pegou um batom na bolsa, passando-o levemente nos lábios. "Vou procurar emprego, já disse."

"Mas... ei... como?" a Haruno ainda estava bem confusa.

"Falei com meus pais ontem. Irei ser entrevistada pela faculdade na próxima semana e estou indo agora fazer uma entrevista para emprego em um jornal. Provavelmente vou começar em um cargo bem baixo, mas vou começar. E aí, quando eu tiver mais experiência, espero ser promovida. E sim, o jornal e a faculdade meus pais que conseguiram. Como disse, foi uma última ajuda deles para mim." E concluiu, sorrindo, satisfeita. "Bem, tenho que ir, se não me atraso. Deixe os parabéns para depois da entrevista! Tchau, tchau!" saiu, dando uma piscadela.

"Tchau..." Sakura murmurou, ainda meio abismada. Mas logo depois sorriu. "Bem, ao menos alguém está se dando bem." E começou a comer.

**-x-**

Sakura respirou fundo, antes de entrar na loja de Sasori. O barulho do sino na porta chamou a atenção de uma morena no balcão. Sakura percebeu as pontas roxas e chamativas do cabelo da atendente, que sorria. "Bom dia! Sou Itsuki Kitsune! Em que posso ajudá-la?"

A Haruno arqueou uma sobrancelha. Então aquela era a ajudante? "Bom dia, sou Haruno Sakura. Eu queria comprar uma dessas bonecas..." falou, sorrindo também.

"Sakura?" Kitsune arregalou os olhos castanho-escuros. "Ah! Então você é a Sakura-chan! O Danna me falou de você! Você é exatame-"

"Kitsune?" de repente, Sasori saiu de uma porta, um pouco atrás do balcão da loja. Foi quando encarou a porta, encontrando uma surpresa Sakura. "Haruno-sama!" exclamou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Sa-Sasori?" a garota de cabelos róseos gaguejou. Estava realmente confusa, afinal como Sasori poderia estar ali? Ele não devia estar na faculdade? E quanto à Kitsune? Ela sabia sobre ela? Sakura não entendia nada. Sasori começou a se aproximar e Sakura não conseguiu evitar que um leve rubor viesse às suas bochechas ao encará-lo. Kitsune só assistia àquilo com um ar surpreso e risonho ao mesmo tempo. "Eu... eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Achei que tivesse na faculdade e... Eu... eu não devia ter vindo aqui. É, foi uma enorme idiotice..." a Haruno falava rapidamente, atropelando-se um pouco nas palavras. Fez menção de se virar, quando Sasori segurou seu braço. Surpresa, Sakura o encarou, corada e não conseguiu evitar o quanto era bom estar tão próxima e o quanto era bom o cheiro do ruivo e... Sakura balançou a cabeça. Não era hora para aquilo. "Com licença, Sasori-san, mas eu estou saindo. Poderia soltar meu braço?"

"Sakura, eu..." o ruivo começou, soltando o braço da garota, mas não teve tempo de continuar, afinal a mesma já começava a sair pela porta, tentando ignorar que Sasori havia a chamado pelo primeiro nome. O barulho do sino na porta preencheu o lugar e Sasori se viu sozinho na loja com Kitsune. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e abanou a cabeça, virou-se, e começou a ir para o "escritório".

"Hã... Danna?" Kitsune chamou, surpresa. Sasori a ignorou e continuou a andar. "Danna, a Sakura-chan está indo embora..."

"Eu sei, Kitsune. Acredite, eu sei."

"E você vai deixar?"

"O que quer que eu faça? Você não escutou? Ela só veio hoje porque achou que eu estava na faculdade."

"É, mas você não estava, porque não estava a fim de ir. De qualquer forma, você tem a chance de ir pedir desculpa pela burrada que fez. E vai ficar parado? Deidara-san já estaria rindo de você." A Itsuki disse, irritada. Sasori a encarou, essa fora uma das poucas vezes que a vira assim. Geralmente, Kitsune era uma garota atrapalhada e sorridente. Ela apontou para a porta. "Corra atrás dela, agora. Ou eu... eu..." coçou a cabeça. "Ou eu vou para a cama com o primeiro cara que aparecer na rua!" completou, corada. Sasori a encarou, com os olhos arregalados. "Ok, talvez não, mas... ah, Danna! Vai logo!" atrapalhou-se.

"É, acho... acho que você tem razão." Murmurou o ruivo, enquanto saía pela porta.

**-x-**

"Idiota, idiota, idiota!" uma garota de cabelos róseos murmurava, enquanto andava apressada para a estação de metrô. Porque ela tinha sido tão idiota? Sasori havia a segurado, a havia parado! Iria falar alguma coisa! Então por que ela saiu? Por que ela não ouviu? Não sabia dizer. Só... de repente, não quis ouvir seja lá o que for que Sasori fosse falar. Tinha medo do que ele iria falar. Tinha medo que fosse algo desagradável. Ou pior, tinha medo que fosse um pedido de desculpa. E ela não queria isso, por que assim ficaria parecendo que o beijo fora um erro. E de maneira alguma Sakura queria que o beijo fosse um erro. Argh, porque Sasori tinha que estar lá? Droga de coincidência! Meneou a cabeça, começando a descer as escadas que a levavam em direção ao metrô.

"Sakura!" Sasori chamou, arfando, pois viera correndo até ali. Sakura virou-se, com os olhos verdes arregalados. Sasori sorriu meio de lado e foi até ela. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo a fechou. Sakura só encarava seus pés. Estendeu a mão para pegar no rosto da garota, mas logo a abaixou. Respirou fundo. Não tinha certeza do que dizer. "Sakura... Haruno-sama... Des-"

"Não, pára. Sério. Não pede desculpas, por favor. Se... se acha que foi um erro, então só sai da minha frente e... não me procura mais. É bem melhor do que ouvir você pedindo desculpas." Sakura disse, desabafando logo o que estava preso em sua garganta. Suspirou e começou a sair, porém, mais uma vez naquele dia, Sasori segurou seu braço.

"Quem disse que eu achei que tudo foi um erro?" ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido. Sakura ia abrir a boca para responder quando ele a interrompeu. "Por favor, não tire conclusões precipitadas sobre o que acho ou penso." Dessa vez, Sakura levantou levemente as sobrancelhas e iria responder algo, se Sasori não a interrompesse uma vez mais. "Quer sair para jantar comigo?" Sasori perguntou, encarando os olhos verdes da garota que se arregalavam mais e mais. "Prometo que dessa vez não sairei correndo de repente." O ruivo sorriu de leve.

"Está falando sério?" Sakura balbuciou, ainda pasma.

"Como nunca estive antes." Ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo de leve. "E então, aceita meu singelo pedido, doce boneca?" gracejou, pegando a mão da Haruno e a beijando suavemente. A garota de cabelos róseos corou furiosamente. E não falou nada, somente assentiu. "Ótimo." Sasori sussurrou, agora sorrindo mais abertamente. Com uma mão, segurou o rosto da garota e aproximou seus lábios da bochecha dela. Beijou-a na face, rápido e suavemente. Logo depois, afastou-se. "Bem, tenho que ir. Kitsune terá que sair daqui a pouco para resolver um problema. Passo na sua casa às 8h, certo?" Sakura novamente não falou nada, só assentiu devagar. O ruivo acenou e saiu do metrô, deixando – ainda – uma abobalhada Sakura para trás.

**-x-**

"Boa tarde, Misune-senpai! É uma bela tarde ensolarada, não acha?" Sakura exclamou, enquanto entrava no escritório da sua supervisora. Misune levantou levemente as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

"Vejo que veio disposta para o trabalho. Isso é ótimo! E espero que esteja com essa mesma disposição depois de amanhã. Afinal... terá sua primeira cirurgia." A Shimura disse, ainda sorrindo. Sakura encarou-a, com a boca entreaberta. Devagar, o rosto da Haruno iluminou-se.

"Está falando sério, senpai?" ela balbuciou, sem acreditar.

"Sim, sim, falei com meu supervisor, com o paciente e consegui que você fizesse sua primeira cirurgia. Porém será algo simples, afinal você ainda está estagiando. Um transplante de rim. Sei que não é bem na nossa área, mas creio que um transplante de coração ainda seria de um nível muito alto para você. De qualquer forma, não falte de forma alguma amanhã. Veremos exatamente como será tudo." Misune falou, calmamente.

"Claro! Sem problema! Muito obrigada, Misune-senpai! Muito obrigada mesmo! Este... este será o meu primeiro passo para uma grande cirurgiã cardíaca." Sakura exclamou, sorrindo abertamente. Finalmente, finalmente! Finalmente sua primeira cirurgia, algo que sempre almejara! Finalmente as coisas começavam a dar certo.

Misune sorriu. "Exatamente, Sakura, exatamente. Agora, vamos. Hoje temos vários pacientes."

"Ah, claro. E... hoje eu poderia sair umas 6h?" Sakura perguntou, meio incerta.

"Um encontro?" Misune indagou, dando um sorriso matreiro. Sakura assentiu, corada. "Bem, então acho que posso segurar as coisas aqui para você. Mas amanhã, se dedique somente ao hospital, certo?"

"Com certeza!"

"Bem, então vamos."

**-x-**

Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento com um sorriso no rosto. Karin estava na sala, assistindo televisão. Quando a ruiva a viu, abriu um sorriso também e correu até ela. As duas se abraçaram, dando gritinhos um pouco histéricos. "Ok, o meu motivo é porque eu consegui o emprego. E o seu?" Karin disse, se afastando do abraço, ainda sorrindo.

"Você conseguiu? Oh, Deus, parabéns! Parabéns mesmo! Merece comemoração!" Sakura disse, batendo levemente palmas e sorrindo. "Bem, o meu motivo é que... Eu vou ter um encontro com o Sasori!"

"O que? Sério? Mas você não foi hoje comprar bonecas para evitar vê-lo? Bem, temos que comemorar também! Que tal abrir de uma vez o champanhe que está a séculos na geladeira?"

"Concordo plenamente!" as duas riram, enquanto iam para cozinhar trocar felicidades pessoais.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Não é mentira! Não é piada! A Boneca está atualizada, yay!

Não é ilusão de ótica, meus queridos leitores! Atualizadíssima! Bem, enfim, capítulo cheio de reviravoltas na vida de Sakura e Karin, sim, sim. Sem muito o que dizer só que os próximos capítulos serão bem quentes/tensos. Aguardem \o/. E obrigada a Srta. Abracadabra por betar e sempre me lembrar da regra do 'porque' XD.

Enfim, vamos as reviews 8D:

**Chibi Anne – **Acertou em cheio no que eu quis fazer XD. E que bom que gostou do capítulo! Espero que goste desse também! Amo-te, marida.

**Lust Shinoda – **Né? \o/. Sério? Que bom! xD. Pode esperar que vai ter muita cena SasoSaku por vir xD. Ah, deixa a Ino, ela só ta um pouco confusa 8D. Bem, obrigada pela review!

**YumeSangai** – uahauahuahaah, é muito difícil escolher entre o Suigetsu e o Sasori, definitivamente. Oh, funde comigo o movimento Vamos Dar Porrada no Sasuke 8D. Aposto que vão ter muitos adeptos xD. Terá mais ShIno sim, mas não tenho tanta certeza se será nessa fic... :X. Enfim, obrigada pela review!

**Pequena Perola – **Né? Mas prometo que agora as coisas ficaram beeem mais agitadas xD. Sasuke merece a morte, fato. Sim, sim, Sasori precisa de umas sacudidas xD. É muito bom saber que também está gostando dos outros casais 8D. Obrigada pela review!

** – **auhauahauhaaha, adorei sua posição dos acontecimentos xD. Apoio totalmente o Sasuke ser gay auhauahaah. Bem, vamos ver no que vai dar, não é? xD. Muito obrigada pela review!

**Uchihinha chibi – **Nossa! Que honra O.O. Sasuke merece um bom chute na bunda, q. XD. Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pela review!

**Taliane – **Explicações virão, pode esperar XD. E que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pela review!

**Mr. Montagh – **Noites de bebida... a gente ainda faz uma xD. Auahuahahaa, de alguma forma a frase 'azarada e sem café' é muito engraçada O.O. Enfim, que bom que gostou 8D. Obrigada pela review, irmão gêmeo dessa vida mesmo 8D /além de filho, q.

**Paty-kon-chan – **Nossa, que bom que gostou! Aguarde e verá tudo o que quer ver auhauahauaha. Obrigada pela review! 8D

**Srta. Kyuu – **auhauahahaah, vou entender como um pedido sim xD. Faço de suas palavras as minhas, pode crer. Karin casando com uma melancia? O.O /amay. Auhauahuahaahauha, pooobre Sasori xD. Auhauahuahuahaha, fala sério, ri demais com sua review! Sem palavras XD. Obrigada pela review, chuchu!

**Darknee-chan – **Muito muito muito bom saber que também gosta dos outros casais. Mesmo! SasoDei, omg \o/. auhauahuahauhaha, um dia o loirinho percebe, vai xD. Obrigada pela review!

**Hinachantilha – **Oh, gosta? D:. Hum, bem, pelo menos nessa fic não xDD. Gent, que honra 8D. Aqui está o cap! E obrigada pela review!

Ah, gente, muito bom saber que novos leitores dessa fic estão aparecendo \o/. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e até a próxima! (e que não demore...)

**Reviews?**


	9. De conversas, contatos e clichês

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Nem eu ia conseguir fazer um mangá tão homoafetivo s2  
**Nota: **Betado pela minha linda Hiei-and-Shino.

**-x-**

**Capítulo 9 – De conversas, contatos e clichês**

**-x-**

"Mas eu fico gorda com esse!" Sakura gemeu, quando Karin mostrou-lhe um vestido roxo. Karin bufou, revirando os olhos. Era o quinto vestido que mostrava para a Haruno e a mesma rejeitara. Para cada vestido, uma desculpa diferente de não poder usá-lo.

"Olha, Sakura, se for continuar desse jeito, é melhor ir nua para esse encontro. Eu estava animada em te fazer esse favor e te ajudar a escolher a roupa, mas se você continuar rejeitando tudo eu vou te dar umas bofetadas e sair desse quarto." A ruiva resmungou, jogando o vestido que tinha nas mãos na cama, junto dos outros quatro.

"Desculpe." Ela murmurou, olhando para baixo. "Eu estou nervosa." E começou a mexer em seu guarda-roupa, procurando algo para vestir, até que viu uma caixa branca no fundo de seu guarda-roupa. "Ei, isso é..." tirou, com os olhos arregalados. Abriu a tampa. "Karin! Lembra disso?"

"O quê... Oh, Deus. Esse é... Esse é o vestido que você usou na sua festa da formatura do colegial?"

"Exatamente. Lembra quando eu tinha dito que nunca mais o tinha visto? Pois é, estava aqui. Será que..." tirou o vestido da caixa. Um tomara-que-caia rosa claro, com pequenas flores em preto na ponta direita. "É esse." Murmurou, com os olhos brilhando.

"Amém. Porque você só tem uma hora para se vestir."

"Puta que..." e correu para o banheiro.

-x-

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Sasori murmurou, ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento e dar de cara com Kitsune e Deidara. A primeira, sorrindo abertamente. O segundo, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Bem, que eu saiba, eu moro aqui. E o Deidara-san é seu melhor amigo, então..." Kitsune falou, afastando levemente Sasori da porta e entrando.

"E a loja? Você disse que hoje não tinha faculdade, então que não tinha problema de eu sair hoje e você ficar." Ele cruzou os braços, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ora, vamos, danna! Você tem um encontro! Tem que estar lindo, perfumado e pronto para isso! Claro que tem que ter ajuda dos seus dois melhores amigos." Ela disse, juntando as mãos. Deidara só observava tudo, jogado no sofá, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

"Não estou vendo nenhum amigo aqui." O ruivo falou, revirando os olhos e começando a andar para o quarto. Mas logo depois estava com um sorriso debochado.

"Danna! Isso podia me magoar antes, viu? Mas com vários anos de amizade, isso não me afeta." E cruzou os braços.

"É, é, claro. Agora, se me der licença, eu estava indo tomar banho." Disse, entrando no banheiro do seu quarto.

"Danna!" Kitsune exclamou, indignada. Deidara começou a rir. "Deidara-san! Você não fez nada!"

O loiro deu de ombros. "Eu disse que só ia me divertir com a situação."

-x-

Sakura bebia avidamente o café que estava na xícara que tinha em mãos. Karin acabara de terminar de ajeitar o cabelo da mesma, prendendo sua franja para trás com presilhas, e agora somente ria do nervosismo da amiga. Quando o interfone tocou, a Haruno quase deixou a xícara cair. Atendeu e o porteiro disse que 'um tal de Akasuna no Sasori' a estava esperando. Desligou, com as mãos tremendo. Olhou-se no espelho, ajeitando um amassado inexistente no vestido. E só quando Karin disse que, se ela não descesse logo, ia fazer isso a jogando pela janela, foi que a garota abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu, esquecendo-se completamente que a janela tinha grades.

Com o lábio inferior sendo constantemente mordido, Sakura saiu do elevador e foi para fora do prédio. _E lá estava ele_. Com o típico sorriso calmo, encostado no carro, displicentemente. Sakura sorriu, com as bochechas levemente coradas, e foi até ele. Conseguia sentir suas mãos suando em contato com a alça da bolsa. Mas percebeu que o nervosismo tinha passado. Levemente, é claro.

"Boa noite." Ele disse, em uma voz grave, no que ele pigarreou para voltasse ao normal.

"Boa... Noite." Não conseguia parar de encarar o chão.

E então nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Sakura tinha plena noção de que continuavam ali, em frente ao seu prédio, parados na frente do carro. Mas... Não conseguia falar nada. A droga do seu nervosismo não deixava. Sasori só observava Sakura com uma expressão divertida. Era quase engraçado ver todo o nervosismo que ela estava transmitindo. Não ia mentir para si mesmo e fingir que estava completamente normal. Estava um pouco nervoso, apesar de não pelos mesmos motivos que ela. Mas ela... Quase tinha uma faixa na testa dela dizendo 'Eu estou nervosa'. Sasori suspirou.

"Melhor entrarmos, não?" perguntou no que ela levantou rapidamente a cabeça para encará-lo. "Você está bonita demais para ficarmos somente aqui, na rua." E rodeou o carro, para abrir a porta para ela.

Sakura assentiu, corada e entrou no carro. Enquanto ele dava a volta para entrar também, ela pegou fôlego e suspirou. Tinha que se acalmar! Se não, ia acabar estragando toda a noite porque não sabia ficar normal perto de um homem que, por acaso, elogiou-a. "Então, para onde estamos indo?" perguntou quando ele sentou-se, arriscando um sorriso animado.

"Vai ver." Falou, misterioso, enquanto ligava o carro.

-x-

"Chegamos." Sasori disse, sorrindo levemente. Durante o trajeto, Sakura aproveitou o silêncio – sendo quebrado somente pela música calma que vinha do CD que ele colocara – para tentar adivinhar a que tipo de lugar iriam. Julgando pelo paletó preto que ele usava, deveria ser algum restaurante de renome, o que a deixou meio tensa. Nunca teve preferência por lugares assim.

"Onde..." começou a perguntar, mas Sasori fora mais rápido, tapando-lhe a visão com as mãos, antes que ela conseguisse ver mais do que um lugar que parecia ter dois andares.

"Olhe, vou tirar as mãos e quero que permaneça de olhos fechados. Não os abra, certo? Estou pedindo." Sakura assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava realmente curiosa , mas ao mesmo tempo não queria estragar a surpresa. Por isso, apertou bem os olhos quando Sasori tirou as mãos dele de seu rosto. Sasori segurou-a pelos ombros e foi guiando-a pelo lugar que ela não podia ver. Ouviu-o murmurar alguma coisa com alguém. Algo sobre reservas.

"Cuidado com os degraus." Ele disse, deixando-a tensa com a enorme possibilidade de tropeçar. O que quase aconteceu uma vez, mas ele deixou-a firme. Sentiu o vento balançar seu cabelo e seu vestido quando chegaram ao topo da escada. Será que tinha alguma janela aberta? O ruivo continuou a guiá-la e Sakura percebeu que desviavam de pessoas e mesas. O vento estava cada vez mais forte. Bem que podiam fechar aquela janela...

"Pode abrir os olhos agora." Ele murmurou, tirando as mãos dos olhos da Haruno. Mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior, Sakura abriu os olhos. E ofegou. À sua frente, não estava uma janela aberta, como imaginara. À sua frente, estava o mar, com somente algumas luzes da cidade e a luz da lua o iluminando. Não conseguiu, e nem queria, conter o enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Só depois de alguns segundos é que finalmente olhou ao redor e seu sorriso só aumentou. Estava no andar de cima de um restaurante à beira-mar, todo feito de madeira, com uma enorme sacada com vista para o oceano. Riu um pouco ao perceber que Sasori estava de paletó só porque gostava mesmo e não porque aquele era um restaurante de renome. Tudo ali cheirava à simplicidade que ela amava. "E então?" Sakura virou-se para encará-lo.

"O quê? Está perguntando se eu gostei? Não acha que esse sorriso que não quer sair quer dizer que odiei?" Ela disse, rindo um pouco. Sasori meneou levemente a cabeça e depois indicou a mesa ao lado da sacada. Sentaram-se. "Deixe-me ver se entendi... Está fazendo tudo isso para me fazer esquecer de que eu tinha que estar com raiva de você?"

"Oh, então ainda está com raiva? Tsc, mesa de frente para o mar tinha sido minha última cartada..." Sakura riu. "Devo chamar uma serenata, então?"

"Não, por favor." Riu um pouco mais. "E como você consegue ser tão cínico mantendo uma cara tão séria?"

"É natural." Ele deu de ombros e ela sorriu. Sasori chamou o garçom e fizeram o pedido. Quando o garçom saiu, ele a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de deixar um sorriso calmo escapar. Sakura baixou os olhos quando percebeu e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Descu-"

"Não vamos falar disso, certo?" a Haruno interrompeu, prontamente. O que acontecera apoquentara sua cabeça demais e não queria voltar a falar sobre aquilo. Preferia pensar no agora. "Falemos de coisas mais agradáveis. E então? Como vai a... Kitsune, não é?"

Sasori franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. "Vai bem. Ela se adaptou logo à loja. E devo comentar que as vendas aumentaram. Aquela simpatia insistente que você viu mais cedo é um grande apelo para quando pensam em dizer não."

"É, deu para notar." Sorriu. A assistente a fazia lembrar-se vagamente de Naruto.

"O que me preocupa é só o fato de isso parecer agradar bastante o sexo masculino..." E franziu o cenho.

Sakura o encarou. Era a primeira vez que o via assim, mas não sabia dizer exatamente como era esse 'assim'. "Se eu... Perguntar uma coisa, você promete que não vai me interpretar mal?"

"Hm, certo."

"O que exatamente... Bem, qual é a sua relação com a Kitsune?" falou, mas enquanto ia falando percebera as sobrancelhas de Sasori levantando e se desesperou. "Quer dizer! Não, não estou falando disso. É só que agora você pareceu... Sabe, pareceu preocupar-se com ela, então a gente tem a idéia de que ela é bastante importante para você e ela sabia de mim e como você é meio reservado acabei pensando se vo-".

"Ei, ei, calma." Sasori interrompeu e, quando Sakura olhou-o, notou sua expressão divertida. "Você tem razão em perguntar. Eu realmente não costumo falar da minha vida, mas ela e Deidara são um pouco... Insistentes. Bem, como classificar Kitsune? Eu, ela e Deidara, que faz faculdade de Artes comigo, nos conhecemos desde pequenos em outra cidade. Então, eu e Deidara viemos para cá para fazer a faculdade e ela preferiu ficar. Mas acabou desistindo e transferiu-se também. Isso foi recentemente. Ela me ligou dizendo que precisava de um lugar para ficar e, quando vi, ela já estava em frente ao meu apartamento com as malas." Sakura sorriu. "Por ser mais velho que os dois, meio que criei um... Instinto protetor sobre eles, admito. Então, contratei Kitsune. E se o Deidara já não saía da minha casa, agora, com comida de verdade, estou praticamente tendo dois inquilinos novos."

"Nossa. Nunca pensei que você tinha esse lado tão... Papai."

"Acho que prefiro irmão mais velho." E franziu o cenho. Não gostava muito de demonstrar suas fraquezas, mas, quando percebeu já tinha falado tudo. Por fim sorriu. Já havia descoberto que quando estava na presença dela deixava qualquer lado seu à tona, então decidiu não se preocupar. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. De repente, o garçom apareceu com a comida e uma garrafa de vinho, saindo em seguida.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Estou feliz." Sakura comentou, depois de um gole.

"E por quê?"

"Não ria, mas... Finalmente eu estou sabendo algo sobre você." Falou, tentando ignorar que suas bochechas estavam esquentando. "Eu falo demais, então você já deve saber tudo sobre mim. Se duvidar, até as piores coisas. Mas você é sempre tão calado, então eu não sabia lá muitas coisas sobre você." Terminou de falar, num fio de voz, ao notar que Sasori a encarava, sério. "O quê?"

"Não, não foi nada. Só..." franziu o cenho, abriu a boca, mas a fechou novamente. Desistira. "Esquece."

"Ora, diga!"

"Por que não continuamos com o questionário? Você perguntar coisas a mim me dá o mesmo direito de fazer com você, não é?"

Sakura franziu o cenho por uns instantes, mas assentiu. "Claro. O que quer saber? Se é que ainda tem algo faltando."

"Não sei, fale-me sobre a pessoa com quem divide apartamento. Quando estive nele, notei as fotos."

"Ah, a Karin. Digamos que estou no seu mesmo barco. Conheço-a e mais duas desde pequena, de outra cidade. Então nós quatro viemos para cá tentar a vida. A outras duas, Ino e Hinata, dividem outro apartamento, porque decidimos que nós quatro num canto só não ia dar certo. Ficou decidido que eu e Karin dividiríamos um, porque eu sou a única que a controla, por assim dizer. O mesmo com a Ino e a Hinata, sendo que é a segunda que tem juízo. Já estou acostumada a essa vida. Falamos de controlar, mas a verdade é que as quatro acabam cuidando umas das outras." Deu de ombros. "Fora elas, vários amigos nossos também vieram da mesma cidade para cá. É divertido quando todos resolvem se reunir."

"Entendo. Então... Devo supor que elas já me 'conhecem'."

"Ok, isso é vergonhoso, mas sim." Passou a mão pela nuca, nervosa. "Hã... Mudando de assunto, como decidiu começar o ramo de bonecas de porcelana?"

"Essa é mais simples." Sorriu. "Gosto da idéia de poder fazer o meu próprio... Bem, o meu próprio ser humano. Da forma como o vejo. Da maneira que eu gosto. Achei que era loucura minha quando decidi vendê-los, mas acabou dando certo."

"É um ótimo trabalho. Acho que por justamente você colocar tanto... Você mesmo nisso." Comentou, terminando de comer em seguida. "Agora estou me lembrando que, no fim da contas, acabei esquecendo-me de comprar a boneca..."

"Que bom que lembrou. Eu esqueci algo no carro. Por que não pede uma sobremesa para nós? Eu venho logo." E levantou-se, descendo as escadas apressadamente até o carro. Sakura só levantou as sobrancelhas e chamou o garçom.

-x-

"Kiba-kun?!" Hinata exclamou, ao abrir a porta, pronta para sair, mas encontrando o moreno prestes a apertar a campainha.

"Ei, está saindo?" perguntou, sorrindo.

"Sim, Naruto-kun chegou de Konoha ontem e ele me disse que trouxe umas fotos de lá. Então... Eu estava indo para o... Apartamento dele, para vê-las." Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. "De-desculpe, mas era... Era algo importante?"

Kiba suspirou. "Não, não era. Só... Vim te visitar mesmo."

"Vo-Você quer vir também?" e o garoto a encarou. Nos olhos perolados, ele a via pedindo para que recusasse.

"Ora, você deve aproveitar esse seu momento com ele, não? Te vejo outro dia."

"Kiba-kun!", mas o Inuzuka já tinha desaparecido pelas escadas do elevador, deixando uma corada e confusa Hinata para trás.

-x-

"Isso é..."

"Fiz no dia seguinte ao que conversamos na faculdade. E, se quer saber, foi um pouco inconsciente." Sasori falou, sentando-se e observando a reação de Sakura à boneca de porcelana em suas mãos. Uma boneca de belos olhos verdes, como os da nova dona.

"Você vai... Ter que me desculpar. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não posso aceitar."

Sasori deu um leve sorriso de canto. "Eu não esperava isso."

"É... Linda. Obrigada." E colocou a boneca em cima da mesa. Ambos começaram a aproveitar o sorvete.

-x-

Os saltos de Ino ecoariam na calçada, se as várias pessoas ao seu redor não fizessem tanto barulho. Pela primeira vez, ela estava incomodada com essa multidão. Naquela situação, o melhor seria ir para casa, deitar-se e dormir, principalmente pelo fato de sua aula começar tão cedo no outro dia. Mas, antes, ela estava em casa. Estava na cama. Porém, não dormira. Estava incrivelmente desperta, apesar de indiscutivelmente cansada. Poderia conversar com Hinata, se a mesma estivesse em casa.

Por fim, suspirou, pensando em como seria se tivesse coragem de ligar para quem queria ligar.

-x-

Pés descalços. Sandálias e sapatos nas mãos. Cabelo no rosto. Vento esvoaçando vestidos e paletós sobre os ombros. Sakura tentava se lembrar como ela e Sasori haviam parado ali, mas em sua boca havia muita informação para processar, então sua memória estava com sérios riscos. Assim como qualquer raciocínio.

As sandálias foram jogadas na areia da praia e as mãos, não mais ocupadas, perderam-se nos cabelos ruivos de Sasori. Os sapatos também foram deixados de lado e agora dedos (_firmes_) seguravam (_firmemente_) a cintura de Sakura.

Observando-os? Somente o mar. E eles nem ligavam para o quanto isso poderia soar clichê.

-x-

Suigetsu deixou os dedos passarem, um pouco sem jeito, estabanados mesmo, pelos cabelos ruivos de Karin. Os óculos da garota estavam na mesa da sala e ambos estavam no chão, ela com a cabeça no colo dele. O Hozuki deixou os dedos passarem livremente pelas mechas ruivas, sem ligar se estava desarrumando ou não, somente... Passando. Karin dormia profundamente e o outro não a culpava. Os últimos dias tinham sido os mais corridos para ela – talvez seus únicos dias assim – e ele tinha que admitir que ela estava se esforçando. Suspirou. Nada como o Uchiha Idiota fora de circulação.

E ali, sem ninguém para vê-lo, ele sorriu.

-x-

E então Sakura tinha duas opções: continuar a ser uma boa garota comportada e aceitar somente o beijo de boa-noite antes de subir para o seu apartamento ou jogar o clichê romântico para o alto e simplesmente dizer que estava a fim de uma boa noite de sexo tórrido.

Ah, que o clichê que se explodisse. Garotas más é que se dão bem, no fim das contas.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Não, eu nunca pensei em abandonar a fic. Sério. E, fucking merda, tem nove capítulos! Eu me matava se abandonasse essa fic. Muito obrigada mesmo a quem acompanha. Sério. Nove capítulos! /feliz. Só para quem quer saber: sim, eu andei meio ocupada e sem inspiração. Mas voltei!

Ham. Quanto a fic, avanços lindos e purpurinantes no nosso querido casal! Mas que fiquem avisados: a temporada de caça às boazinhas começou. Coisas tórridas e tensas se aproximam! OMG!

E, só para avisar, as fics paralelas a essa virão. Não sei se em breve, mas virão.

Quanto às reviews...

**Sabaku no Uchiha – **Hahahha, Sasori é xeduxão. E que bom que gostou do capítulo, aproveite esse também! Kissus.

**taliane – **Ah, eu que agradeço! Obrigada por acompanhar e gostar. Aproveite! Kissus.

**sakuraharuno – **Perdão por demorar mais alguns séculos XD. Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Kissus.

**Paty-kon-chan – **Acrescente mais alguns aleluias à esse capítulo. Perdão. Mas, enfim, todo mundo tomando jeito agora, hã? Kissus.

**Anne – **Own, que bom gosta assim da fic! E aguarde que muita água ainda vai rolar. Kissus, love you.

**Kony Mori – **Que bom que gostou. E foi mal por sim, ter demorado muito. Espero que continue a acompanhar. Kissus.

**Sofia de Luna – **Omg, espero que seu coração tenha agüentado o.o. Hhaha, enfim, espero que tenha gostado. Kissus.

**Akasuna no Anna – **Aleluia [2]. Que bom que está gostando e perdão por ter demorado. Kissus.

**Uchihinha chibi – **Ah, que bom que está gostando das reviravoltas. Obrigada. Kissus.

**Gokudera Kyuu – **Aprovada! Hhahaa, esses homens, tsc. Que bom que gostou. Kissus.

**Raiza – **Aqui está! Obrigada! Kissus.

**Srta. Abracadabra T - **Quem não ama a Kitsune? Não, sério, que bom que gosta da fic, really. Kissus, love you.

**Niilah – **Que bom que está gostando! Bem, vou pensar se consigo fazer o que está pedindo em alguma das fics paralelas, sei lá. Kissus!

**YumeSangai – **Suika here! –q. Hinata bêbada é um amor. Que bom que está gostando. Kissus.

**wine heitner – **Ah, que bom que acha isso! Continue a acompanhar, por favor. Kissus.

**Pequena Perola – **Por favor, não reclame da demora XD. Mas que bom que está gostando! Obrigada. Kissus.

**Lirit Toshiyuki – **Muito legal você estar acompanhando a fic. Perdão por ter demorado. Espero que continue a acompanhar e que tenha gostado do capítulo. Kissus.

**Swiit Dawn – **Que bom ver você por aqui! Não tem como não gostar do casal, admita. Mas obrigada, mesmo. Que bom que está acompanhando. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Cafeína rulez. Kissus.

**Skadi Drevonuoir – **Vai se apaixonar pelo casal, sério. Continue a acompanhar! Kissus.

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – **Ah, que bom que está acompanhando. Obrigada, mesmo! Sasuke não merece ser disputado pelas duas, admita XD. Continue a acompanhar e espero que continue a gostar. Kissus.

É isso. Obrigada a todos, tantos aos antigos leitores quanto aos novos. Esperem pelos próximos caps, prometo tentar ser mais rápida!

**Reviews? **


	10. O bom e velho lado tórrido da vida

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence. Nem eu ia conseguir fazer um mangá tão homoafetivo s2

**::**

**Capítulo 10 – O bom e velho lado tórrido da vida**

Sakura forçava sua mente a lembrar de como, exatamente, chegara à frente da porta de seu apartamento com Sasori beijando avidamente seus lábios. Suas mãos vasculhavam o fundo de sua bolsa, procurando as chaves, mas com língua do ruivo percorrendo cada centímetro de sua boca, era difícil se concentrar.

Vagos flashes do que acontecera para estarem ali vinham à sua cabeça. Primeiro, um beijo calmo vindo dele antes de virar as costas e começar a ir embora. Depois, uma luta interna de Sakura para decidir se realmente o deixaria ir embora. E, por fim, a pergunta firme, contrastando com suas bochechas coradas, sobre se ele não queria subir um pouco.

E tudo isso resultou em um beijo repentino no elevador, parecendo partir de ambos.

Agora estava ali, balançando as chaves que finalmente havia encontrado, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior do ruivo levemente. Sorriu, sentindo seu coração sambar em seu peito, enquanto se virava para abrir a porta, a boca tremendo levemente. E então, apenas no momento em que adentrou no aposento, com as mãos de Sasori em seu ombro, foi que notou que não, ela não morava sozinha. E que nunca, nunca mesmo, teria coragem de fazer o que andava pensando em fazer com Sasori, sabendo que Karin poderia _escutar_ tudo do quarto.

Mas, antes que pudesse sentir a decepção em seu corpo, notou um papel na mesa de centro. Correu para lê-lo, antes de sorrir. Nunca doze palavras a deixaram tão feliz.

"_Fui para o apartamento do Suigetsu. Apartamento livre. Aproveite a noite, gatinha."_

"Sua amiga não está aqui?" A voz do ruivo fez Sakura amassar rapidamente o papel, levemente corada, enquanto meneava com a cabeça. Ele encarou-a por alguns segundos antes de começar a se aproximar. A Haruno sentiu-se arrepiar em seguida.

"Não... não quer algo para beber? Um café, talvez." Sugeriu, forçando um sorriso, mas o homem apenas meneou a cabeça, chegando à frente dela. "Sei." Sasori arqueou levemente a sobrancelha diante do nítido e repentino constrangimento da garota antes de curvar-se para beijá-la.

E Sakura só conseguiu pensar que deveria chamar caras para subir mais vezes.

::

A mãos frias, de dedos longos e calejados – provavelmente pela produção de bonecas –, de Sasori percorria os braços finos de Sakura, levando a blusa da garota junto. A Haruno segurou-o pela nuca, puxando-o para um beijo no momento em que a roupa foi jogada para o lado e sentiu-se arrepiar ao notá-lo segurando firmemente sua cintura, acariciando-a em movimento circulares com o polegar. A outra mão do artista deslizou por sua barriga até o zíper de sua calça e Sakura podia jurar que sua cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento. Seu fôlego sumiu no momento em que o ruivo desceu os beijos e a mão que estava na cintura subiu para o fecho do sutiã.

Era Sasori. De boxer preta. No seu quarto. Na sua cama. Com a boca em _seus_ seios.

Por aquele momento, enquanto deixava sons que a envergonhariam mais tarde escapar por sua boca, tentou veemente não pensar que, definitivamente, era o tipo de garota que precisava da droga de um silicone.

::

"Ah, nossa, acabei cochilando, desculpa." Karin murmurou, piscando repetidamente os olhos, espreguiçando-se. Suigetsu apenas a observava, após retirar sua mão rapidamente dos cabelos da garota ao notar que ela despertava. "Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui. Sabe como é, a Sakura precisava se dar bem hoje."

Suigetsu revirou os olhos, rindo. "E por que exatamente está sendo tão gentil?" Falou, um pouco arrependido, pois sabia que ela logo levantaria emburrada e provavelmente iria para a geladeira, comer alguma melancia.

"Estou com sono." Respondeu, simplesmente, praguejando baixinho ao notar que os óculos estavam longe. "E não reclame." Completou, sentando-se, para logo depois empurrá-lo para deitar no chão e em seguida deitando sua cabeça no peitoral do Hozuki. "Bem melhor." E deixou seu braço rodear a cintura do garoto.

Suigetsu mordeu o lábio inferior. Só queria que ela não visse suas bochechas extremamente coradas.

::

Sasori ofegou, deixando-se desabar por cima da garota. Sentia cada milímetro do seu corpo suado e o da garota abaixo de si também. Sakura deixava os dedos passarem livremente pelo cabelo ruivo e bagunçado do rapaz, fazendo-o sorrir levemente. A respiração de ambos ainda estava rápida. "Desculpe-me, Haru... Sakura. Eu... já saio... daqui." Ele ofegou, no que ela riu levemente.

"Não está pesado." Sussurrou, abraçando-o levemente.

Sasori franziu levemente o cenho ao sentir algo aquecê-lo por dentro. Aspirou levemente, sentindo o mesmo cheiro nos cabelos e no travesseiro da Haruno. Lembrava-lhe ironicamente o que o próprio nome da garota significava. Flor de cerejeira. Queria entender o que se passava em sua própria cabeça, mas só conseguia sorrir e concluir que o cheiro era bom.

"Sasori." Sakura murmurou. O ruivo virou levemente o rosto para encará-la, sentindo os lábios dela sobre os seus. "Está... bem, está pesando agora." E ambos riram, antes de voltarem a colar os lábios, com Sasori já ao lado de Sakura.

::

"_Ino-chan?"_ Ino escutou a voz da Hyuuga do outro lado do telefone.

"Oi, Hinata. O que houve?" Perguntou, enquanto balançava calmamente as pernas, sentada em um dos bancos altos da sorveteria.

"_Não, é só que você saiu sem dizer muito para onde ia, queria saber se estava tudo bem_."

"Ah, está sim. Saí andando por aí e acabei parando em uma sorveteria. Acho que daqui a pouco estou voltando pra casa. Só estou arrependida de não ter vindo com o carro. E você? Ainda está no Naruto?"

"_Hm, na verdade... não. Quer dizer, eu estava. Mas... algo não saiu muito certo, sabe? E-eu... Ino-chan, eu posso ir aí tomar um pouco de sorvete com você? Estou com o carro, então não vai precisar voltar de metrô. En-então..."_

Ino sorriu, meneando a cabeça. "Vem logo e parar de enrolar, menina."

"_... obrigada."_

::

Sakura remexeu-se, obrigando-se a continuar dormindo. Sentia em cada centímetro do corpo a sensação do despertar, mas também sentia o tórax de Sasori embaixo de sua bochecha e detestaria acordar e descobrir que tudo fora apenas um sonho de uma boba obcecada. Mas então sentiu mãos macias acariciarem levemente seus cabelos e um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto foi inevitável. Havia sido real, afinal.

Bocejou, finalmente entreabrindo os olhos, abraçando um pouco mais forte o artista ao se espreguiçar. Ouviu um riso baixo e arriscou apoiar-se nas mãos para encará-lo. Sasori não poderia estar mais desejável com os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados e um sorriso calmo sob um olhar baixo. Sakura roçou seus lábios nos dele, não resistindo. "Bom dia." Ele sussurrou, quando ela se afastou. Seus dedos longos seguraram firmemente a cintura da Haruno antes de ajeitá-la melhor sobre ele.

"Bom dia." Ela murmurou, agora já um pouco corada com as lembranças do porque estava apenas de calcinha sobre um Sasori apenas de boxer. O Akasuna pareceu notar o constrangimento dela e meneou levemente a cabeça. Sakura apoiou-se em apenas uma mão e pôs a outra sobre o rosto do homem. "Bobo." Sussurrou, sentindo-se arrepiar quando os lábios macios dele roçaram demoradamente na palma de sua mão.

A Haruno logo substituiu sua mão por sua boca, no exato momento em que Sasori a apertava para mais perto.

::

"Merda, merda, merda." Sakura murmurava pela milésima vez, enquanto enfiava apressadamente uma blusa em sua cabeça, ainda com uma torrada na boca. Os cabelos róseos estavam molhados e desgrenhados, mas Sakura estava começando a achar que iria desse jeito mesmo para o hospital. Misune não a mataria por _aquele_ desleixo. "Ai, porcaria." Praguejou, ao ver sua deliciosa torrada ir direto para o chão. Voltou seu olhar para cima, onde Sasori a encarava, divertido. E por um breve momento lembrou-se do quanto deveria estar parecendo atrapalhada e patética.

Mas o momento logo passou ao olhar o relógio.

"Tem outra torrada na cozinha." Ele disse, calmamente, ainda com um ar de divertimento. No que ela murmurou rapidamente um agradecimento e correu para a cozinha, agora tentando terminar de colocar sua calça.

"Eu devia ter posto a droga de um despertador. Três horas da tarde. Três! E eu pensando que, nah, ia acordar umas nove fácil, fácil." Ela foi resmungando, enquanto terminava a torrada e pegava suas coisas no quarto.

"Assim você faz parecer que se arrependeu..."

"O quê? Acha mesmo qu-" E foi quando notou-o já completamente vestido. Sakura franziu o cenho. "Ei, se quiser pode ficar. Caso precise sair depois, é só deixar a chave debaixo do tapete ou com o porteiro."

"Não acha que com essa pressa toda eu deixaria você ir de metrô, não é?" Os olhos da Haruno brilharam como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

"Meu herói." No que ele meneou a cabeça, dando um leve selinho nos lábios da garota, antes de indicar para que saíssem.

::

"Acho que já é um horário seguro para eu voltar..." Karin murmurou, olhando seu relógio de pulso. De manhã, tinha ido ao seu futuro local de trabalho, apenas para deixar algumas coisas prontas antes de começar realmente na próxima semana. E depois voltara para o apartamento de Suigetsu, esperando-o voltar ou dar o tempo de ir para seu apartamento, o que viesse primeiro. O Hozuki assentiu.

"Se escutar barulhos estranhos, pode voltar." Karin revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

"Bem, estou indo. Se esse romance da Sakura render, e espero que renda, eu apareço aqui mais vezes."

"Isso se eu deixar."

"Ouse negar." E, dito isso, saiu, deixando um risonho Suigetsu para trás.

::

"Tudo bem, Sakura, irei fingir que estou sem relógio. Apenas porque vi quem deixou você aqui e porque está me prometendo madrugar amanhã." Misune disse, cruzando os braços.

"Estou? Sim, estou. Claro. Obrigada! Mesmo. E desculpa de novo." As duas voltaram a falar sobre a cirurgia do dia seguinte, até que cada uma se concentrou nos exames em suas mãos. Passou-se um longo momento de silêncio. "O que achou?"

"Lindo."

E riram.

::

_Alvo acertado e cirurgia amanhã. Olha aí as coisas melhorando \o/_

Ino e Hinata riram ao lerem a mensagem que receberam de Sakura em seus celulares. A Yamanaka foi tirar o ramen do microondas enquanto a Hyuuga foi trocar de roupa. Qualquer angústia do dia anterior já transformada em grossas lágrimas e já derramada.

::

Sasori deixou suas chaves na mesa da sala, o cenho franzido diante do silêncio do lugar. Seu apartamento nunca mais ficara assim, desde que permitiu a entrada de Deidara nele e só piorou quando Kitsune se mudou para lá. Por fim, deu de ombros e resolveu aproveitar o momento, jogando-se no sofá.

... até escutar um som estridente de um apito, é claro.

Sasori pulo no lugar onde estava sentado, sentindo o coração saltando do peito e olhou para trás. Kitsune e Deidara vinham com serpentinas, apitos e outras coisas inúteis – ao menos da visão dele. "... sério?" Ele murmurou, mais calmo.

"Mas é claro, danna. Você se deu bem noite passada, e devo dizer hoje também já que já são quatro da tarde, e isso merece comemoração." Kitsune falou, como se fosse o óbvio.

"É, cara, você está cheirando a sexo. Yaaay." Deidara ironizou, ignorando o fato de saber que Sasori poderia socá-lo a qualquer momento.

"Kitsune, não devia estar na loja?" Arqueou a sobrancelha.

"... eu? Bem, que fica na loja esse horário somos nós dois, não? Eu fiquei preocupada por você não aparecer e inocentemente liguei para o Deidara-san para virmos aqui procurar por você." A Itsuki sorriu, tentando parecer o mais angelical possível.

"E é claro que está esperando que eu acredite." Suspirou, meneando a cabeça. "Bem, agora que estou aqui, vamos para a loja."

"Não! Você ainda não contou como foi, danna!" Kitsune insistiu.

"É, danna, queremos saber _todos_ os detalhes." Deidara continuou, com um sorriso ainda irônico.

E Sasori começou a perceber que deveria ter seguido o conselho de Sakura e ficado na casa da mesma.

**::**

**N/A: **OMG. Acabei. Num surto de 'tenho que terminar isso' eu consegui acabar o capítulo há eras começado. Mas enfim. Espero não estar me perdendo. Fico todo tempo lendo os capítulos passados para não dar uma de louca e sair da linha da história. E vivas para a Sakura, que saiu de sua seca eterna –N.

As coisas estão começando a se afunilar e chegar perto do desfecho. Ou algo assim. Capítulo 10, gente, como assim? Ok, estou meio drogada, então vamos às reviews. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e tals. Foi sem betagem mesmo, perdão qualquer erro.

(já mencionei as lindas 101 reviews de vocês? Não sabem o quanto me deixam feliz. Sério)

**Lala-Hyuuga:** Obrigada, espero que esse também tenha sido ;D  
**Srta. Abracadabra T: **Morra de susto! Ok, rilitros com a review. Mas, bem, acabou sendo na casa da Sakura. O Sasori não é suicida XD. Espero que goste desse também. Estava com saudades da fic. Begos e coraçõezinhos.  
**Paty-kon-chan:** Desculpa pela demora de novo. Mas, né, terceiro ano. Difícil de sair algo no Word XD. Mas enfim, que bom que gostou. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. E pode esperar que ShIno virá. Begos.  
**THAYS E THAMIRES MODA INTIMA:** ... ok. Auhauahauha. Que bom que gostou. Obrigada, btw. Begos.  
**Swiit Dawn: **Bateu a inspiração \o/. Não, sério, claro que não vai ser chata por dizer que gosta deles, vai ser linda e mordível! Karin inimiga da Sakura é last week rs. Mas, enfim, que bom mesmo que gostou, espero que aproveite esse cap. E saudades de você e do 6v. Mimimi. Begos mil.  
**YumeSangai:** Desejo atendido. Sakura e Sasori só na pegação rs. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também. Saudades! Beguinhos –q  
**Mr. Montagh:** Ok, acho que a Closer nem veio, mas enfim auahua. Obrigada, seu fofo. E, assim, tecnicamente a Kitsune _é_ sem-teto. O Sasori abriga a coitada rs. Enfim, que bom que aproveitou o cap. Espero que seja assim com esse. Coma bem e durma bem –nnn. Beigo.  
**taisinha:** Quem não quer, honey, quem não quer? XD Que bom que gostou. XOXO  
**Dayana:** Sempre a segunda, sweetie, sempre. Beijinho.  
**sra. jansen: **Aqui está ela.  
**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki:** Aqui está! Que bom que está gostando. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar, espere para ver XD. Begões pra você.  
**yume D:** Sasuke nunca presta XD. Só com o Naruto... rs. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada. XOXO.  
**Lana231:** Ah, obrigada por favoritar! Demorou, mas aqui está a continuação! Obrigada e espero que goste. Begos e queijos.

Enfim. Obrigada novamente a todos. Vocês são lindos s2.

That's all, folks.

**Reviews?**


End file.
